A Ninja Turtle's Girl
by i.was.kitten
Summary: Leo and the love of his life. TMNT is not mine, just my OC. 2007 version
1. Nightmare

On one late night, somewhere around one in the morning, the auburned-haired girl Roselia sat on the couch in the living room in her friends the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' sewer home.

She's lived with them ever since they found her on her own one day and they've grown to see her as a sister and a mother. And their rat master Splinter treated her as his first daughter and taught her ninjitsu so she could defend herself and help the Turtles in any way she could.

For two years, Staying with them was the best thing that happened to her in her life. Roselia was happy being with the Turtles and rat father whom she loved very much, especially Leonardo. At first, they were each other's best friends, but after a year, they started to care for each other more than usual. And when Leo departed for South America, their bond grew even stronger. Over there in the jungle, he would look her pink pendant that she had given him as a good luck and she would look forward to his letters.

One day, when Leo's training period came to an end, he never came back and he stopped writing. He wanted to be strong for his family, especially Roselia.

This hurt Roselia dearly because she missed him more than anyone, but she tried to be strong for their family in New York.

Finally, he came back one night and after seeing his brothers and sensei, he went into Roselia's room. When she awoke, she was overjoyed at first, then hit him with her pillow, reprimanding him for not writing or coming back after a long year. When he realized how much he hurt her, he apologized and vowed he would never do that again and they reconciled.

After another year passed, they grew more and more fond of each other and finally, they revealed their feelings and went steady, much to everyone's happiness for them. Of course, they agreed not to let their relationship get in the way of protecting New York.

She was very loyal and a bit protective of her new family and friends, going as far as risking her life for them, just like Leo. But tonight, she had a nightmare that she had failed them...and herself. She was sitting on the sofa, hugging her knees, crying.

Leo, who woke up, came downstairs, drank a glass of water, then spotted Roselia in the living room. "Ro?" he asked, using her nickname. "Ro, are you okay?" He took a closer looked and saw tears in her eyes. "Ro, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Roselia didn't want to tell him of her nightmare, so she started to run from him, but he caught her by the wrist and gently pulled her back to him. "Please, tell me what's wrong," he implored. "You've always told me your problems before. I ask you don't stop now."

She knew she couldn't escape him now, but she looked down on the floor. He led her back to the couch, sitting her next to him and softly whispered, "Now, what's bothering you?"

"I had a nightmare," she answered, not looking at his face.

"Was it when the five of us fought the Shredder and he...?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"No, it wasn't that nightmare."

A while back, Roselia had a horrible dream that she and the Turtles ran into the Shredder in a dark alley and she saw him kill them before her eyes. It make her shake something fierce that night that she couldn't hold her practice katana when she tried to forget about it. Leo woke up that night, too, and comforted her until she fell asleep in peace and got over it.

"I dreamt that I was walking in darkness until I saw two doors in front of me. One door led to my past with my old family and the other led to you guys. I was supposed to either return to the family I lost or stay with the people I was with now... I couldn't decide at all. I'd missed my old family, but I loved you guys just as much. Suddenly, the doors started to close and just when I got closer, the doors shut tight forever, leaving me in lonely shadows." That's when she cried just like that night over a year ago, but this time, Leo held her differently because of how much loved her.

"I felt so guilty," she sobbed quietly. "I was having hard time returning to a dead family over a live one."

"Shh, shh," he hushed gently, stroking her ponytail. She shook, making him hug her tighter. "It's all right, it's all right."

"I'm so sorry, Leo," she said through tears.

"Shh..." He lifted her face and wiped her tears. "I know," he replied, kissing her forehead. "I know. It's okay. It's understandable. After all, you missed your old family. It would be hard to decide...but you don't have to worry about being alone in the dark. 'Cause we'll make sure you're never alone ever again."

She smiled. It meant the world to her for her new friends to keep her from being in her dark, lonely existence.

Although Leo was happy she was feeling a bit better, he noticed how tired she looked and brought her head to his lap.

"What are you doing?" Roselia asked.

"You need your sleep."

"So do you."

He petted her shoulder with a smile. "Hey, I don't mind staying up an hour or two. As long as you feel better. Now, please, go to sleep."

Being caught in his caress, she obeyed and closed her eyes in bliss.

"Atta girl."

She smiled. She loved when he said that. She moved her hand to her shoulder where his hand was and gripped it.

Leo smiled, leaned down, and kissed her cheek. "Good night. ...I love you."

"I love you, too, Leo. Good night." And with that, she was sound asleep. Leo looked at her happily, stroking her hair. After several minutes, he felt a little draft and knew she was going to be cold, but he saw no blanket, so he decided he was going to have to carry her to her bedroom where she'd be warmer. He gently picked her up bridal style and brought her to her bedroom, carefully placing her down, covering her with her comforter, making her shift a little. He smiled and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Roselia."


	2. Breakfast & Dessert

Around 7:00 a.m., Roselia woke up in her bedroom in confusion, then she figured Leo must've moved her to her room last night. She felt refreshed and fixed and cleaned herself up and went downstairs for breakfast. To her surprise, she didn't see any of the boys. She wondered if they were asleep, although they'd usually be up at this hour. But they couldn't be around...the lair was never this quiet when the boys were up and about.

She gave a shrug, assuming that maybe they had to do something outside the lair, so she went to make breakfast for herself. There on the microwave, she noticed a sticky note on it that said, "Good morning, Roselia. I made you breakfast. It's in the microwave. I hope you like it. And please eat it up, quick. I kinda made it early and took my brothers out in the tunnels so they wouldn't see what I did and you know..."

She smiled knowing that Leo would've been embarrassed if his brothers knew he made her breakfast. Even though they were happy he and Roselia were dating, they would tease them about it a little. Sometimes, when they would go out together alone, those three would follow her, much to their annoyance.

She heated up her breakfast of pancakes and bacon and sat down and ate. She was very satisfied and impressed with Leo's cooking as well as touched. "Do I even deserve someone as sweet as Leo?" she asked herself. Then she washed her dishes and trained in the dojo, swinging her sword around.

"Ah, good morning, Roselia."

She turned to the entrance and saw her rodent master. "Good morning, Master Splinter," she greeted with a bow.

"Practicing early, I see," sensei observed.

"You know me," Roselia remarked with a shrug.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

After training a good number of minutes, Master Splinter announced, "We are done," and both bowed to each other. "You still got it," sensei commented.

"Thank you, sensei."

"By the way, have you noticed that my sons are not around?" he asked.

"Considering how quiet it is, yes."

"That caught my attention, too. Do you know where they are?"

"Oh, yes, Leo left a note sayin' he was taking them out in the tunnels. Where exactly? He didn't say."

"I see. Now why did he take his brothers out so early?" he queried, stroking his beard.

"Well, he..." Roselia trailed, stroking her hair shyly.

"Ah...so that is what he was doing."

"What do you mean?"

"A while ago, I thought I had smelled someone cooking a little something and I knew it was Leonardo," he explained, "At first, I assumed he was cooking for all of us, but then again, judging how little time it took him, he was only cooking for one person."

"Y-yes," she answered hesitately, "he made breakfast for me."

"I see. I suppose he wanted to cheer you up about your nightmare last night."

"You heard us?"

He nodded. Roselia knew she shouldn't be surprised. He was always observant. She looked at the ground with guilt. Seeing this, he walked up to her and placed his hairy paw on her shoulder. "I understand how you feel. There are times I would look at the past of my Master Yoshi. How I would think about and miss him everyday. But then, I would remind myself that he is with me in my heart as your family is in yours. And that we both have new families who love and need us."

Roselia smiled and hugged her rat father-figure, who returned the hug. Suddenly, they heard someone hollering, "I can't believe you made us get up at the break of dawn for a run in the sewers," and they knew it was Raph, being his usual grumpy self.

"And before breakfast?" another voice added, who was obviously Mikey, "That's a crime in itself."

"I see my sons have returned." Splinter spoke.

"It's not a matter of seeing, it's hearing," Roselia put in.

"Yes, indeed." We walked out of the dojo to meet the tired hungry boys.

"Morning, fellas," Roselia greeted with a wave.

"Hey, Ro," Donnie greeted.

"How are you?" Leo asked. Roselia figured he was wondering if she slept well and had no more nightmares last night and said, "I'm fine, thanks."

Leo nodded with satisfaction. "Good."

"What about you guys?"

"We've had better mornings," Raph answered crankily, "The ones that don't involve our big brother forcin' us to get up bright and early for a run in the tunnels."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a good exercise," Leo defended himself, though it was mostly an excuse.

"Before sunrise?" Raph asked, raising his eye in irritation.

"At least you feel more wide-awake." Roselia said to help Leo.

Donnie yawned. "Don't be too sure about that," he disagreed, making her smile.

"Well, now that we're back, I'm makin' breakfast," Mikey pronounced, getting his cooking utensils ready.

"Please, Mikey, nothing...out of the ordinary," Donnie requested.

"Yeah, not like last week," Raph added.

"Hey, what's wrong with fried pickled omelet?" Mikey asked.

"A lot of things," Raph answered bluntly.

"I don't know. I thought it was good," I said.

"Thank you, Ro," Mikey motioned to me with a spatula, looking at his big brothers, "At least somebody liked my latest dish."

"Which still confuses us," Raph said.

"And frightens us," Leo finished.

Roselia shrugged and smiled. "Well, I'm takin' a walk," she announced, grabbing her twirling stick.

"Aren't you gonna eat with us?" Donnie asked.

"I ate a while ago. I'll see ya when I see ya," she said with a wave and left the lair, with Leo watching her go.

Roselia twirled and tossed her stick around. She loved to play with her stick, like a majorette. It always made her feel comfortable.

"Hey, there," said a familiar voice. She turned to see Leo who had followed her from the lair.

"Hey, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right for real," he answered.

"I'm fine," she replied with a smile. "By the way, I liked the food you made for me."

"You did?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

She nodded. "It wasn't fried pickled omelet, but it wasn't bad for normal food."

He grinned. "Well, I thought you deserved something after..."

She smiled. "Thank you. It's a little too soon after breakfast, but here's your dessert." She leaned close to his face, making him blush, ready for a little kiss on the lips, but instead, she gave a peck on the cheek.

"Wait a minute. That's all I get?" he asked in disbelief. "After getting up early and fighting tooth and shell with my brothers to get them away from the lair so they wouldn't see what I did, I get a kiss on the cheek?"

She thought about it for a second and said, "Yeah, I think that's good enough." With a playfuly smile, she added, "Don't you?" Then she ran away.

He grinned and said, "Oh, that's it," and chased after her.

Roselia knew how to escape him. She hid in a little spot in the wall of the tunnel and waited as he past her hiding place. Knowing he would remember that trick, she quickly came out and went off in another direction in the tunnels. Then Leo stopped. "Wait a minute," he told himself and sighed, "I'm a sucker for that every time." Going back the way he came, he saw the spot in the wall and thought he'd got her trapped, but to his surprise, she wasn't there. "Huh? ...Of course," he thought with a smile, "She knew I'd figure it out. Hmm... Where would she...?" Then snapped his fingers when it hit him.

Roselia twirled her stick with satisfaction, thinking she got away from him. "I'd love to see him find me now."

"Wish granted," Leo said, making her turn to him in shock.

"Uh-oh." She tried to run from him, but he grabbed her.

"Oh, no, you don't!" he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, making her sit on the ground with him, his legs crossed in front of hers. She knew there was no escape now.

"Now..." Leo said, taking one of her hair locks and looking at it, "...what to do with you."

"How about I start with a really good apology?" she suggested, scared of him now.

"Nope, no," Leo shook his head, still holding and looking at her hair, "that's not what I want from you."

"Then what do you want? A proper reward for this morning?

"As a matter of fact, yes," he answered, letting go of her hairlock. "I do deserve something more, you know."

She smiled. "Yes, I do know."

"Wait, you...? Then why did you...?"

"To tease you," she interrupted, "You know, to make things more exciting. Not to mention, chasing each other is good exercise." Freeing her hand, she took his face to see his chocolate brown eyes. "But you do deserve something more."

She started to bring his face close to hers, but he gently took his head from hers. "Hold on, I wanna save the best for last," he said, making her tilt her head. "Look that way," he asked her and she turned her head to the front. When she did, he moved her long auburn hair from her neck, making Roselia suspicious.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I won't go below," he assured her, "I'm a gentleman, remember?" Then to Roselia's shock, he felt her lips on her neck. She gasped and stiffened at first, but when he started kissing her neck, she relaxed and moaned in pleasure.

He kissed from the back to the side of her neck, then started kissing upwards to her face and kissed her lips. After the kiss was broken, they looked at each other, then Leo hugged her tighter. "Was that too much dessert?" he asked.

"Kinda," she answered, stroking his chin, "but at least you remembered your table manners, like the gentleman you are."

"Of course. A gentleman would never abuse a lady."

She smiled. "Well, this lady is very happy to have a gentleman like you."

"And this gentleman is very happy to have a lady like you at his side." She continued to stroke his face, then he kissed the palm of her hand and held it for a second and sadly announced, "I'm _really _sorry to say this, but I think I'd better head back to the lair. Otherwise, they might start looking for me."

"Right," she sighed with disappointment. They both got up, but Roselia stopped him from leaving. "Hang on," she said, wiping his cheek and lips.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"Making sure they don't see my lip gloss on your lips."

"Right, good idea." After wiping his face, he hugged her and bid each other farewell for now. As Roselia started walking, she was dazed by what just happened. _Oh, that was a good moment. So was last night. To be safe in his arms, to hear his voice calm my nerves, to feel his lips on my face and neck... _She smiled and shivered. _Settle down, Ro. Just help Leo will remember to calm himself before he gets back. _

Leo himself was also dazed. _Oh, wow, first time I kissed her like that before. I didn't think about doing it. I just...did it. I'm glad she didn't object to it, but I'm also glad she she feels better about last night._

Leo walked back into the lair, where his brothers were waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Well, look who decided to come back," Raph announced with a grin.

"Where'd you go?" Mikey asked with a smile, his hands under his face and his elbows on the table.

"I was out in the tunnels," he answered as he sat down, not saying where.

"Did you run into somebody in there?" Donnie pressed, leaning close to his blue-masked brother.

"A certain nice girl with long auburn hair, twirlin' her stick?" Raph suggested, his grin growing wider.

"Oh, what? You guys didn't spy on us this time? I'm shocked," Leo said sarcastically.

"Come on, don't leave us hangin' this time," Mikey begged.

"No... You don't need to know."

"I'm guessin' there was some kinda lip action," Raph said.

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked.

"Because you never wear lip gloss," Raph pointed out, motioning his the corner of his lip.

Leo's eyes widened, he took a spoon and saw Roselia missed a spot on his mouth. He blushed with embarrassment and went off to wash his face.

"Ooh, la, la," his brothers said in unison.


	3. Love On The Love Seat

**Comfort and Love**

One evening, in the living room, all was quiet again and Roselia assumed that the boys went out for patrol. She walked in, sat down on the couch, and decided to see what was good on T.V. Normally, she wouldn't watch it, but she was bored, so why not?

While she was surfing through the channels, she stopped out of more boredom and played with her long hair for a minute, taking off the scrunchy that held it back.

"Wonder if I should get it trimmed," she thought aloud, running her fingers through her hair, "Just an inch or two. Maybe I could ask April to do it." She let her hair down and flipped through the channels again.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her, and someone's head on her shoulder and turned to see Leo.

"Well, I thought I'd regognized this beautiful woman..." he remarked, making her smile. "...but I didn't think I'd catch her watching television."

Roselia shrugged. "Yeah, well, boredom got to me, so... Anyway, what are you doin' here? I thought you were on patrol since no one else is here."

"Oh, well, you see, Mikey went off with his skateboard in the tunnels; Donnie's helping April with a project they've been working on for a while; Casey and Raph are working out, and sensei's in his bedroom. So..."

"So, for the first time, we're alone in the lair?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, save sensei, but yes, we are," he answered with a satisfied grin.

"Finally, privacy in the home." They never had the lair to themselves and since Leo's brothers were gone, they could enjoy their time together in peace.

Leo came around the couch and sat next to her and asked, "So what are you watching?"

"I don't know," she confessed, still changing channels. "I'm just looking to see what's on. I don't usually watch T.V."

"Well, I know that. That's why I said I didn't think I'd find you watching any," he reminded her, making her smile. Actually, those two would rather train and practice and spar with each other than watch T.V. They're just made for each other, huh?

"Here, let's see what I can find," he offered. She handed him the remote since he knew the channels better than her, even though he doesn't watch them much himself, either.

With his arm wrapped around Roselia, Leo went to a channel he knew she loved. He pressed the write channel and the screen showed two white tiger cubs.

"Aww..." Roselia commented happily.

Leo grinned proudly, "I knew you'd like to watch this."

"Well, you know me and my love for animals," she remarked, her eyes glued to the tiger cubs.

Leo smiled at that. He remembered when he and his brothers saved her from the Purple Dragons when he first met her. They didn't talk to her very much for obvious reasons, but Roselia never forgot them nor was she afraid of them. She actually wanted to find them and thank them properly for what they did and she was fascinated with them, too, so she wanted to get to know them.

She got her wish the next evening when Leo ended up trapped in a warehouse where he was fighting the Foot ninjas who had him trapped under fallen debris from the ceiling and set the place on fire.

Thankfully, Roselia saw him and got him out safely. Leo was shocked to see she wasn't scared of him at all and saved his life. Roselia told him she preferred to judge someone for who they are, not what they are and that she was very interested to get to know Leo and his brothers since they were mutant turtles, which was caused by the animal-lover inside her. From that day forward, they became best friends ever since.

He kissed her on the forehead, making her smile and blush.

They watched the documentary of the tiger cubs and when Roselia saw that the cubs lost their mother, she started crying. It reminded her of how she lost her last family and that she ended up lost and alone.

Leo noticed this and he had a feeling why she was shedding tears. He brought a hand to her face to wipe off her tears. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Sorry, I'm just..."

"I know," he told her. They said nothing else and continued watching the show, where they saw the tiger cubs being adopted by another tigress who had cubs of her own. When she saw this new family, Roselia remembered how she was accepted into Leo's family. She smiled and leaned her head against Leo's shoulder.

Leo smiled and rested his chin on on the top of her head. He thought about how he and his brothers and sensei used to be regular animals before they got mutated. He wondered how their lives would've turned out if they hadn't. Well, he and his little brothers would be pets to some boy and his sensei would still be a street rat. They wouldn't have had any of the adventures or met any of the great friends they had. They'd all be living empty lives.

He turned away for a moment and when Roselia noticed this, she asked him, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing...I was just thinking how our lives would be if we never got mutated," he explained. "We'd be stuck inside a fish tank and Splinter would still be alone on the streets. It just sounds like a really depressing life."

"Then don't think about it," she advised. "Just remember that you guys did get mutated and you're all living the wonderful lives you have now. And you're doin' things no animal has done before. You're ninjas; you protect the city; you fight villains, monsters, and evil aliens; you visit other worlds, and you have friends who are there for you. Why look at a normal turtle's life when you should look at the life you have now?"

Leo took in her words and knew she was right. He had everything he could want. Yes, he and his family couldn't go to the surface, but they still had adventures, friends, and each other. "Yes, you're right. ...In fact, another thing I love most in this life I have now..." he said, lifting her chin up, "...is that unlike most animals, we mutant animals can fall in love." Then he lowered his head under hers and kissed her neck.

Roselia's eyes widened, but she said nothing and relaxed as he felt his lips move up and down her neck. Then he moved his head and pressed his lips on hers. She returned the kiss and they embraced. When the kiss was broken, he said, "You know what's greater for a mutant to fall in love?"

"Hmm?

"To be loved in return."

She smiled. "Well, any girl who pays too much attention to a mutant boy's appearance instead of his personality isn't good enough for him."

"If only more girls were like you. Then my brothers would be happy."

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "Maybe there are Miss Rights for your bros."

"I hope you're right, but knowing you, you probably are."

She smiled and before they said anything else, a certain red-masked turtle came in. "Well..." he said, looking at his brother and human friend who both scooted away from each other with red faces. "Did I come back at the wrong time?" he asked teasingly.

"You kinda did," Leo answered, giving him a slight glare.

"Sorry," he shrugged.

"Sure you are," Leo whispered disbelievingly, looking away.

"So what have you guys been up to while everyone was away?" he asked, leaning his head and arms on the edge of the sofa, eyeing them both.

"Just watching T.V.," Roselia answered.

"You two, watchin' T.V.?" he asked, his eye raised.

"We were bored," Leo insisted.

"To finally spend time in the lair alone together, you decided to watch television?" Raph asked, standing up straight.

"Well, there was nothing else to do," Leo explained, "We mostly spoke to each other."

"Spoke to each other, huh?" he queried with a smirk, "Anythin' else?"

"If there was, we wouldn't tell you, Raphie boy," Roselia answered, "Not to be rude, it's just that we like to keep things private."

"Yes, Raphael," Leo agreed, "That's how it is for a boyfriend and girlfriend."

Raph grinned and bowed mockingly, "My apologies," then walked into the kitchen.

Poor Leo groaned and Roselia scooted over to him and whispered, "Relax, Leo. You know how he is, being your brother and all."

"Yes, yes, I do know how he is," he replied, rubbing his temples, "I'd just love to know what I can do about it."

She laughed slightly. "Not much you can do."

"Well, that makes me feel better," he grumbled. "Oh, well, better him than Mikey coming in here."

But to his dismay, in came in the orange-masked turtle himself. "Well, hey there, lovebirds," he greeted mischeviously.

"And that's him right on cue," Leo muttered.

"Hey, Mikey. Did you have fun?" Roselia asked.

"Yeah, and I guess you two had fun yourselves, right?" he implied.

"We did until Raph came in," Leo replied.

"Well, how dare he?" he asked with mocked disappointment.

"You came in, too, F.Y.I." Leo pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," he said, then went into the kitchen with Raph.

"Well, Raph and Mikey are home," Roselia said softly, "All that's left is..."

"I'm back," called a purple-masked turtle.

"...Donnie."

"And so ends our first time in peaceful silence in the lair together," Leo said, half-despairingly, kissing Roselia's hand.

"Maybe next time," she answered to comfort him.

"Yes, but how long until then?" he asked.

"What you guys whisperin' about?" Mikey asked who came back from the kitchen with Raph.

"Nothing too important," Roselia replied.

"Or maybe you're both upset that we're all back so soon," Donnie hinted, sitting in his chair and Mikey and Raph sitting on a couch that was next to the one Leo and Roselia were sitting on.

"Oh, now, why would you think that, Donnie?" Roselia asked innocently.

"Dunno," he shrugged with mocked confusion, "I think it was those disappointed looks on your faces."

"We take it you'd like us to go away more often?" Raph proclaimed.

"Not more often, per say," Leo started.

"Just...twice a week every week," Roselia finished.

"Well, we'll have to see what our schedules will be," Donnie joked, making Roselia laugh and Leo roll his eyes.

"But if you do want us gone more often, we will..." Mikey said with an evil grin, "if you let us hide a camera in the lair."

"No way," Leo denied.

"It's not worth it," Roselia added.

"Darn," Mikey grumbled, snapping his fingers.

"Come on, would you guys like it if we got into your private lives?" Leo asked.

"Well, no," Donnie answered, "but you're the only one of us with a girlfriend in _your_ private life."

"Which makes your life more interesting than ours," Mikey put in.

"Now, if you were just goin' off trainin' like you always do, we wouldn't bother ya," Raph said.

"At least they respect your training hours," Roselia told Leo, making the boys laugh.

"Well, I appreciate that, but I'd appreciate it more if you'd respect my..." Leo to find the right word for it.

"More relaxing hours," Roselia concluded.

"We would, but that's why we're so curious about them because somethin'," but Raph cleared his throat correctingly, looking at Roselia, "I mean, someone, is actually helpin' you relax more."

"Of course, he'd feel more relaxed if you guys wouldn't spy on us like you sometimes do," Roselia scolded playfully.

"Ha ha," Leo teased.

Donnie hung his head in shame, "Okay, you got us on that one."

"We should be more respectful about your private times," Mikey agreed.

"And since you two are the only ones who can get each other to relax, we'll back off," Raph promised.

"I hear it, but I don't believe it," Roselia said, surprised.

"Neither do I," Leo said looking at his brothers, wondering if they were okay or if these guys were imposters.

"Hey, we promise, we'll leave you guys alone," Donnie assured.  
"We have to, 'cause Master Splinter told us if we spied on you again, he'd give us six hours of training every day for a week," Mikey explained.

"Now that I believe," Leo remarked.

"We should give him our deepest gratitude later," Roselia said.

"No need," said their sensei who came in from his bedroom. "And you are both welcome. After all, you two are a couple now so you both deserve your privacy," he added, glaring at his three younger sons who looked away innocently, making Leo and Roselia laugh.


	4. Truth Or Dare

**Very Odd Truth or Dare**

One night, in the lair, Roselia and the boys sat in the living room with the coffee table and sofas moved to make more space for their game: Truth or Dare.

Roselia rolled her eyes as the bottle spinned. She really didn't like the game. She thought it was boring and a waste of time, but Mikey pleaded and cried with real tears for her to play. Normally, Roselia would object no matter what and stand her ground, but Mikey looked really pitiful, even more than usual, so...she gave in just this once agreeing that he'd never ask her to play the dumb game ever again.

The bottle stopped at Donnie who worriedly said, "Oh, boy."

"Okay, Donnie, truth or dare?" Mikey asked.

"Eh...truth," he answered, thinking it'd be safer than saying dare and letting Mikey come up with something crazy and weird for him to do.

"Have you ever invented something and it blew up?"

"No."

"Ehh!" Raph objected, making a buzzing sound, "Liar."

"How am I lying?" Donnie asked.

"I remember a long time ago when we were seven, you "fixed" the oven," Raph explained, using air quotes, "and when we were makin' pizza for Splinter's birthday, the oven set the pie on fire."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Mikey said, thinking back.

"Me, too," Leo said, explaining the rest to Roselia, "We were in a panic. We didn't know what to do until sensei came in with a fire distinguisher and put out the flames in the oven."

"We were mad at Donnie for ruinin' Splinter's dinner that we made," Raph finished, glaring at Donnie.

"Well, I made a mistake. I crossed something wrong," Donnie insisted.

"Yeah, he crossed us wrong," Raph remarked.

"Well, I'm sure Splinter was still grateful what you wanted to make him a pizza," Roselia reasoned, making peace as always, "It is the thought that counts."

"That's excatly what sensei said," Leo agreed.

"With that said, it's my turn to spin," Donnie declared, spinning the glass bottle, which stopped at Raph.

Donnie smiled evilly rubbing his hands together.

"Don't think I'll answer any stupid question or do any dumb dare and won't pound ya later," Raph warned.

"Truth or dare, Raph?" Donnie asked, ignoring his threat.

"Truth." Raph answered dryly.

"Is it true you have a sensitive side?"

"Heck no!"

"Hold up, Raph," Leo stopped, "I sense a lie in your eye."

"What, are you learnin' to read people's minds from Splinter?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"No, I just know you," he answered simply, folding his arms. "Tell the truth, Raph."

"Is there anything mushy or sweet you do that we don't know about?" Mikey asked, resting his chin on his hands.

"...Well..."

"Just get it over with, Raph," Roselia advised, "The sooner we get done with this game, the better."

"...I...write lyrics." Raph blurted out, then looked away.

"Lyrics?" Donnie echoed.

"For what?" Leo asked.

"...For...songs."

"Songs?" we repeated in disbelief.

Mikey bursted out laughing. "You write songs? Oh, man, I never would've imagined!"

Raph was about to get up and pound his youngest brother, but Roselia put her hand on his shoulders and started massaging, making him relax just a tad. This usually helped keep him from killing his brothers most of the time, which they're all grateful for.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with writing lyrics for songs," she told him, squeezing his shoulders, "I'm sure you write lyrics for rock 'n' roll, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Then there's nothin' to be embarrassed about," she assured, letting him go. "In fact, when you're done writing, you should show them to us, if that's not a problem."

"I'll let you be the first, Ro," Raph agreed. The boys knew Roselia loved music, so Raph knew she was the best judge.

"Thanks," she replied. "Your turn,"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see which one will be my victim," Raph said with an evil grin, spinning the bottle, making his brothers uneasy. Finally, the bottle stopped to Mikey.

"Uh-oh," Mikey said in horror.

"Oh, yeah," Raph said, rubbing his hand like Donnie did earlier. "Truth or dare, Mikey?"

"Truth. I can handle the truth," he answered quickly, knowing Raph would make him do something drastic if he'd chosen dare.

"Let's hope so..." Raph replied, thinking of a good question to ask him, then it hit him and he gave the orange-masked turtle a smirk. "Is it true that you talk in your sleep?"

"What? Who says I do that?" Mikey demanded, stalling.

"Just answer yes or no, Mikey," Leo told him.

"...Y-Yeah..." Mikey said hesitatedly, "but I don't do it loudly."

"Oh, yeah, right," Raph snorted, "I live next door to ya. I can hear ya loud and clear."

"That was you?" Donnie asked. "I thought maybe you were playing late-night movies on the mini DVD player in your bedroom... So you were the one saying, 'Oh, princess, I know I'm just a knave mutant turtle, but even a freak of nature like me can love a vision of lovliness such as yourself'."

Okay, Roselia had to admit, she was having a little fun with this.

Poor Mikey's face was red with embarrassment, but Roselia thought that he deserved it for suggesting this game in the first place.

"Your turn, Mikey," Roselia invited.

Mikey didn't respond, he just spinned the bottle. Then it stopped at Leo. Mikey looked up at his blue-masked brother, then his mortified face changed into a wicked smile.

"Oh, no," Leo said softly to me, "What is he gonna make me do?"

"He's your brother, you tell me," Roselia replied.

"Truth or dare, Leo?" Mikey asked.

Leo thought about it and he wondered if he should say truth... Then again, he thought that was a really bad idea becase Mikey would probably ask him to tell his brothers about his dates with Roselia and he was not going to do that. "Dare," Leo said.

"Huh, first dare, so far," Donnie remarked to Raph.

"Okay...dare..." Mikey thought...then he had an idea that would be really good. "I dare you to kiss Roselia passionately right here, right now."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed, his face turning red with Roselia feeling awkward. "This is Truth or Dare, Mikey, and we may have a bottle, but we're not doing Spin the Bottle."

"You asked me to dare you and I am. So..." Mikey said, motioning him to Roselia, who stared at him.

"Come on, Leo, it's a dare, you gotta do it," Donnie told his oldest brother.

"Just get it over with," Raph added.

Leo looked at Roselia and he had no choice. He leaned forward, both their faces blushing at the thought of his brothers watching, then Roselia had an idea. She let down her long, thick auburn-hair and shielded both of their faces from all three viewers and kissed her blue-masked love whose eyes were wide, then closed.

When the kiss was broken, they looked at each other and Roselia winked at him and Leo smiled at her clever idea.

They then turned at the three younger turtles who looked at them with dismay.

"No fair!" Mikey whined.

"We wanted to see," Donnie complained.

"Yeah, why'd you have to cover your faces with your hair, Ro?" Raph agreed.

"Mikey didn't ask Leo if you all could see us kiss. He just asked him to just kiss me and that's what we did." Roselia smirked victoriously, looking at Mikey. "Next time, be more specific."

Donnie and Raph glared at Mikey who gave them a nervous grin.

Winking at Roselia, Leo spinned the bottle and it stopped towards Roselia.

"Oh, gosh," Roselia muttered.

"Hey, take it easy, I won't be Mikey," Leo promised.

"Good."  
"Truth or dare?"

Roselia was scared to ask, even though she knew Leo would be fair to her. So she decided, "Truth."

"Is it true that I'm the only guy you'll love in your life?" Leo asked simply with a grin.

Roselia was surprised, but she smiled and answered straight-forwardly, "You bet your blue mask on that one." Taking her hair to cover their faces again, she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Oh, sure, torture us some more," Donnie said, leaning his cheek on his hand.

Roselia shrugged.

"If she'd said dare, you should've told her to cut most of her hair," Mikey commented, making Roselia giving him a hard look that made him flinch.

"My turn," Roselia declared, spinning the bottle. To her surprise and gratitude, it was Mikey. "Well, well, well..." she announced, looking at him evilly.

"Oh, no..." Mikey squeaked.

"Oh, yes... Truth or dare?"

"Dare? No, wait, truth," Mikey stuttered.

"No, no, no take-backs," Leo told him, helping Roselia get back at him.

"Oh..." Mikey whimpered.

"I dare you..." Roselia thought, then she went into the kitchen.  
"Where you goin'?" Raph asked.

"No, let her go," Mikey told him. "Maybe she's done playin'."

"Oh, I'm just gettin' started," Roselia called, "Come in here please, all of you."

Leo got up, dragging a reluctant Mikey with him with Donnie and Raph following. They all sat down at the dining table to see Aurora making something. She had two breads, small slices of celery, a few bits of broccoli, sliced carrots and cucumbers, a dollop of peanut butter, a little bit of jelly, cottage cheese, two olives and marshmallows, five potato chips, garlic and onion powder and after putting island dressing on both slices of bread, she mashed the whole thing together into a sandwich then put it on a plate, handing it to Mikey. "I called it a good junk sandwich," Roselia explained, "It's good 'cause it has healthy vegetables and it has tasty snacks in it, but it's still junk 'cause it's all combined. I dare you to eat all of it."

"What?!" he cried, cringing at the sandwich. "No way, I mean, do you really expect me to eat that?"

"Yes, I do..." she said, blinking at him playfully.

"Please is there anything else you want me to do?" Mikey begged.

"No!" she said firmly, pointing at the sandwich. "Eat it now."

"Okay..." Mikey said, giving in. He picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it. It tasted to nasty to him. He woud've enjoyed the peanut butter, jelly, chips, and marshmallows since he liked snack foods, but they all tasted horrible being mixed with everything else. Donnie and Raph gagged and looked grossed out as they watched him eat all of it, but Leo and Roselia looked at him with deep satisfaction since he tried to make them kiss in front of them so they could see.

What seemed like forever, Mikey finally ate the whole sandwich. For a moment, he looked like he was going to hurl, but he held it down.

"Next time, don't dare either Leo or me to kiss in front of you, got it?" Roselia said.

Mikey nodded because he couldn't say anything from his very odd lunch.

"And...are we all agreed to never play Truth or Dare again?" Roselia added.

"Yes," all four boys replied at once.

"I thought so," Roselia said with a smile.

* * *

Later, Leo and Roselia trained in the dojo alone, enjoying their sparring.

"I have to tell you, that sandwich idea was the best one yet," Leo told her, his blade touching hers.

"Thank you," she replied, backing up from him. "I would've just given him a sandwich with vegetables, but I thought adding a bit of fun stuff would be fair."

"It wasn't fun when you mixed them all together," Leo replied, shuddering at the thought of that sandwich.

"Well, he deserved it for making us play that game in the first place," Roselia said, coming at him, who dodged her attacks.

"That he did," he agreed, "I have to tell ya, you amazed me with that hair trick of yours."

"Well, Mikey only asked you to kiss me, but he didn't ask if he and Donnie and Raph could see," she reminded him.

"That's what I love about you," Leo responded, "You always think about everything to think of clever ideas."

"Why, thank you," she replied, flattered at his remark. Then she lunged for him, and pinned him down.

He stared at her in shock. He had to admit, though, she was getting better and better at ninjitsu.

Roselia thought for a moment and asked, "Leo, is it true that I'm the only girl you'll ever love in your life?"

Leo smiled and put his hand at the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. "You bet your auburn-hair on that one," he told her and they embraced.


	5. Love & War part 1

**Love and War**

One evening, the boys and Roselia went roof-top jumping to get some exercise and for some fresh air... Well, the city air on the surface was better than the air in the sewer, that's for sure.

Roselia followed the guys as they jumped from roof to roof, happy to see the sky above her. She wished she could see the stars, but the city lights made it so hard to see as always. At least she was out and that was good enough, she supposed.

Suddenly, Roselia stopped when she saw something down an alley. Someone, actually.

Foot ninjas!

Roselia couldn't believe it was them. She and the guys hadn't seen them for a long time. She should've known they'd run into them again.

"Psst, guys!" she called quietly, making the Turtles halt. She put a finger on her lips and pointed to the Foot ninjas below.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Donnie commented, sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Mikey agreed. "Wonder what cave those vampire ninja bats have been hiding."

"Don't matter," Raph replied, taking out his sais, twirling them in his fingers, "but they'll be flyin' back there when we're done with them."

Before Raph could jump in, Leo held his red-masked brother back. "Hold up, Raph, we should see what they're up to first," Leo reasoned, which they all knew was going to be pointless.

"They're up to no good, as usual," Raph argued. "What else is there to know?"

"How about the Queen of Vampire Ninja Bats?" Roselia suggested, showing them their favorite she-villain, Karai, who stepped out of the warehouse with some of her other ninjas.

Roselia was especially not a fan of hers. She remembered how loyal she was to her foster father, the Shredder, and even though Roselia understood why she loved him because he cared for her when he was alive but hated everyone else.

So that meant she had to follow his every order and destroy the Turtles than listen to her own good judgment when she believed in honor back then, but the guys and Roselia knew she had a choice. She didn't have to be a slave to her father, but she let herself be. She loved him too much.

Plus, well, even though Roselia doesn't feel that way anymore, another reason she didn't like Karai was because she was...a little jealous. When they first met Karai, Leo thought of her as an ally when she wanted to help them and Roselia was afraid Leo would forget about her as his best friend... But Leo assured her then that she would always be important to him no matter what.

Even though Roselia believed that and stopped being jealous, she still didn't trust Karai because of her mixed loyalties which made it hard to believe her when she'd ask for their help.

Now she's vowed vengeance on the Turtles and Roselia because they had to destroy the Shredder on their last confrontation because they knew his tyranny had to end forever. So now, she's turned as hateful as her father and became an arch enemy to Roselia and her friends.

"Is everything ready?" Karai asked icily.

The ninjas nodded. But what was supposed to be ready?

"Good," she nodded back. Then, as if she knew she was being watched, she looked up and saw the Turtles and Roselia.

"Hello," Mikey waved nervously.

"How you guys been?" Donnie asked.

"Attack!" Karai ordered and her ninjas started climbing up for them.

"That's a fine 'hello' and 'how do you do?'" Roselia remarked as they pulled out their weapons.

"Well, Ro, that is the Foot ninja greeting," Donnie reminded her.

When the black ninjas came up on the roof, Raph added, "And in a minute, they're gonna get our usual Ninja Turtle and kunoichi (female ninja) good-bye."

With that said, both good and bad ninjas collided. It was so long that they've fought the Foot ninjas, they'd almost forgotten how skilled they were. In fact, they noticed that the Foot were...doing better than usual.

Roselia pushed a ninja away from her and said to her boyfriend, "Leo, you starting to think that these guys might've been learnin' new tricks since we last saw them?"

Before Leo answered that question, one ninja came at them, making them jump away, and he started making fast swings with his sword at Leo, who thankfully dodged them all.

"Yeah, I'm starting to notice," Leo called, still dodging.

"Ro, look out!" Donnie shouted.

"Behind you!" Raph yelled.

Roselia turned around to see Karai herself who stood three dangerous steps away from her.

"The little kunoichi in training," Karai said with an evil grin, her icy voice low.

"Back off, Karai!" Roselia spat pointing her katana at her more experienced opponent, "I've gotten a lot better since we last fought."

"Really? Then let me test your skills," Karai replied pulling out her own sword.

"Leave her alone, Karai!" Leo yelled, terrified that his girlfriend was now face-to-face with Karai. He knew she would try to do away with someone with less experience first. "Your fight's with me, not her!"

"If she is your friend, then her fight is with me," Karai snapped, "And besides, she also helped you destroy my beloved father. In his name, she will die along with all of you." She ordered her ninjas, "Keep the Turtles away. This girl is mine." The Foot ninjas obeyed and kept the Turtles from getting near Roselia.

Roselia knew they could beat her ninjas, so she decided to avoid Karai's attacks long enough for them to reach her.

Karai slashed at her, but Roselia dodged. Karai kept coming at her with all sorts of swings and blows, but Roselia put as much distance between herself and Karai as possible.

"Fight back, you runt!" she snarled. "Unless your skills aren't as good as you say they are."

Her skills were fine, but not as good as Karai's, so Roselia was trying to fight smart. To distract her some more, Roselia said, "Karai, listen to me, this sort of thing is not going to make you feel better."

"Don't be too sure of that!" she hissed, swinging her sword, but Roselia evaded the attack, "You took my father away from me!"

Roselia saw the tears watering in Karai's eyes and said sympathetically, "I'm sorry we destroyed someone you loved, but we had no choice. He was kept ruining people's lives. We couldn't let him live any longer. You knew he was doing wrong, and yet you let him have his way? You can't fight for honor and be loyal to a killer like the Shredder who cared about nothing but revenge and chaos."

"Wrong!" Karai debated. "He cared about me!"

"I'm sure he did," Roselia replied gently, "but one good deed doesn't make up for the other crimes he committed...and for the crimes he was going to commit. He wasn't going to change his heart no matter what you would've said...and you know it."

Karai listened to no more of this and came back at Roselia who evaded her attacks every time. Finally, she stopped, trying to catch her breath. "You have gotten better," she commented dryly.

"Practice, practice, practice," Roselia shrugged with a smirk, "which must be what you and your ninjas have been doing for a while."

"So you've noticed," Karai remarked with a cold grin, "Ever since my father died, I made my ninjas train every day to perfect their skills...and it seems all that training is paying off."

Roselia looked in Karai's direction and saw that the boys were getting tired as well as the Foot.

"Well, your ninjas are starting to wear out themselves," Roselia pointed out.

"Maybe, but since the Turtles are too busy to come to your rescue." It was there that Karai shot some kind of spray from her gauntlet that temporarily blinded Roselia, who coughed from that spray. No more than a split second did she feel the most painful wound in her life on her side and found herself collasping on the ground. She held on to her wound and felt something wet. Then with blurry vision, she looked at a satisfied Karai whose sword was stained with something red... Blood!

Leo turned and saw his love on the ground and noticed the blood that was on Karai's sword. "No!" Leo screamed with agony. His brothers looked in horror at what had happened to their friend.

"Now...you will know the suffering my father suffered," Karai told her wounded opponent, then pointed her red-stained sword at the Turtles, "and you four will know the suffering I have suffered."

"You want suffering, you little witch?" Raph yelled at the top of his lungs, "I'll give you suffering!"

"Back off, Raph!" Leo demanded, running up to Karai, "_I'll _teach her a lesson!" He charged up at Karai and she was so surprised at his anger, she didn't have time to make her move when Leo knocked her down hard on the ground, his face close to hers.

He growled so furiously that Karai actually shook underneath him. Leo raised his sword and Karai closed her eyes as she braced for her death, but instead, Leo pierced his blade on a spot on the floor that was close to her throat. He brought his head her ear and growled, "The next time you attack my family like that again, I won't hold back." He got up from her and sternly said, "Now, go!" Karai stared at him for a second, then ordered her ninjas to leave and followed them without looking back.

After watching them leave in anger, Leo's face turned to worry as he turned Roselia. He carefully rolled her over on her back to see her panting and looked at the terrible wound that was still oozing blood.

"Leo?" she whispered, her eyes still blurry.

"Shh, don't talk, I'm right here," he hushed, stroking her hair.

"Are they...gone?" Roselia asked despite his request.

"Yeah, Ro, they're gone. Leo scared them away," Raph answered as he, Donnie, and Mikey came up to her.

Donnie looked at the injury and said, "Leo, we have to get her to the lair right away. We need to close her wound or she'll lose too much blood."

Leo nodded, ever so gently picking his auburn-haired love, who grunted in pain as he moved her.

"Shh, it'll be all right," he whispered, bringing her head closer to his, "You're going to be okay, I promise." He sounded so desperate, but Roselia knew to trust him like she always did and wrapped her arms around his neck, never feeling safer in her life.

Leo kissed her forehead, making her almost feel like the pain wasn't there, but only for a blessed second. "Let's go, guys," he said with great vigor and ran back with his brothers in pursuit back to the lair, keeping Roselia as close to him as possible, tears starting to come out of his eyes, feeling as if he was the one who was cut down.


	6. Love & War part 2

As fast as they possibly could, the Turtles finally returned home with their hurt friend and came straight towards Donnie's lab.

When they entered, Donnie told Leo, "Put her on the table, Leo, carefully."

Leo nodded, slowly and gently setting her down with Raph and Mikey helping him. Roselia winced from the searing pain and at first she didn't to let go of Leo because she felt her life depended on being in his arms. But Leo took her hands off his neck, squeezing them, reassuring her that he wasn't going to leave her side.

"Okay, Ro," Donnie said to her.

Roselia looked around for him because her vision was still blurry, but she was able to make out all of them because of their colored masks.

"This mask is going to make you fall asleep," Donnie explained, putting it on her face. "So you won't feel us sowing the wound."

When Roselia breathed in the mask's air, she felt so very, very tired and started to close her eyes.

Leo kissed her cheek, whispering, "When you wake up, this nightmare will be over."

Roselia smiled at that and drifted off to sleep.

"Okay, guys, I'm gonna need your help," Donnie spoke up. "Mikey, Raph, get some water." They nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Leo," Donnie said to his eldest brother, whose eyes were fixed onto the unconscious Roselia alone, "I need you to help me clean the wound."

Forcing himself to let go of her hands, Leo got up and went to wound that was on her other side. He looked sick with horror when he saw her blood, but kept his grip for her sake, and helped Donnie get the stitching tools he would need. When Mikey and Raph came back with the water, Master Splinter followed.

"Raphael and Michelangelo told me what Karai did to her," Master Splinter told them, his voice grim, but his eyes were filled with worry when he saw the girl whom he thought of as his daughter was on the table hurt and out-cold.

"She needs her wound to be stitched, sensei," Donnie explained, washing the blood off her with Leo.

Master Splinter understood, though he didn't acknowledge to his purple-masked son that he heard because his gaze on Roselia was as still as stone. He thought about Karai, who used to believe in honor, would do something as cowardly and unfair as attacking a least experienced ninja and blinding her during the attack. He knew that she had completely turned herself into the Shredder.

"What else can we do, Donnie?" Mikey asked, his voice stuck with grief and concern his throat.

"Right now, I only need Leo," Donnie answered, getting the needle and thread ready.

"Hey, can't we at least stay?" Raph asked, his own voice sounding angry from what Karai had done, but scared for his friend.

"My sons, I believe we should leave this to Donatello and Leonardo," Master Splinter told them, gently, turning away, "Come, you have already done what you needed."

"But, sensei," Mikey protested.

"We don't wanna leave her just like that," Raph argued, "We're her friends, you know."

"Yes, and I know how fearful you are for her," Splinter whispered softly, "but right now, Donatello is needed for his medical skills and Leonardo is needed because his love for her will help her remain strong until she recovers. Come."

Regretfully, with a last glance at Roselia, they left the lab, leaving Donnie and Leo to their work.

As Don stitched the terrible wound, Leo cupped his hand on Roselia's face. Roselia shivered at first from his cool skin, but relaxed when she knew who was touching her head.

Then, what seemed like forever, Donnie was finally done. "Okay, that should do it."

"Will she live?" Leo asked, his voice never sounding so serious.

"Yes," Donnie answered gratefully, making Leo sigh with utmost relief, "but she needs to stay in bed for about two weeks until she heals."

"Two weeks?" Leo repeated.

"I know," Donnie replied. They all knew Roselia didn't like bed-rest at all, so the thought of telling her she had to take it easy and lie down for two long weeks... Oh, boy.

Donnie called Mikey and Raph, who were grateful to come back and hear she was going to make it. Very carefully, they carried her to her bedroom where she would be more comfortable and gently set her down.

Roselia moaned a little, making Leo stroke her hair before he covered her with a comforter.

"I can't believe what Ro went through tonight," Mikey thought out loud.

"Hey, Ro's a tough old girl," Raph told him nicely, wrapping his arm around his youngest brother, "She's been through bad times before and always came out on top, just like us."

"Yeah," Mikey agreed, feeling a bit better.

"Thankfully, she didn't lose too much blood," Donnie added, "but those stitches will leave a scar by the time she's back on her feet."

Master Splinter looked at Leo who looked so hurt himself and realized he felt responsible for what happened to her and knew this was going to leave a scar for him, too.

"My sons, let us go," sensei said, "We should let her have her rest."

His three youngers sons left the room, but Leo was still at her bedside. "Leonardo, I believe you should stay with her. She still needs you now more than ever."

"Thank you, sensei," Leo replied, really grateful for his understanding. He took one of her chairs and moved it close to her head.

To Leo, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully, as if she never got hurt at all. Leo was very happy she was going to live and was feel better in a few days, but he felt so guilty and wished he had stayed closer to her during the fight tonight.

Several minutes of watching over her later, Leo's head started to nod, so he rested his head on the edge of her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

That morning, Leo woke up in confusion when he saw he wasn't in his room, then when he saw Roselia asleep, he remembered what happened. He wondered if she had woken up at all.

To his relief, she started to stir. Her eyes fluttered, then she looked around the room. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice tired.

"In your room," Leo answered, making her turn to him.

"Hey, Leo," Roselia greeted with a smile. "What happened last night?"

"Karai happened," he answered grimly. "She blinded you...and made a cut on your side with her sword."

Roselia remembered, especially when she tried to get up and winced in terrible pain.

"Don't get up," Leo told her, almost panicking as he gently pushed her down, "Please don't get up. You're very hurt."

"So I've noticed," she remarked, her eyes watering with pain.

"Yeah, Donnie had to use stitches to close the wound," he explained when he pulled the covers back on her, "You're lucky you didn't lose too much blood. You're going to be okay, though, but..." He trailed off.

"But what?" she asked, noticing the hesitation in his voice.

"He also said you have to stay in bed...for two weeks?" he said regretfully.

"Two weeks? Really?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh, please, put me back to sleep again."

Leo smiled. "It won't be that bad," he assured her.

"Easy for you to say," she retorted playfully.

"It'll fly by. We'll keep you from getting bored," he said, holding her hand, "but for now, get some rest. It's not like you're goin' anywhere, anyway."

"How true," she agreed reluctantly, gripping his hand, "Thanks for staying with me all this time, Leo."

"Sure," he said, kissing her hand, stroking her hair, "Now get some sleep."

She nodded, closing her eyes into blissful slumber.

"Atta girl," he whispered, making her smile, then kissed her forehead and watched over her while stroking his thumb on her tiny hand, thankful his love was going to make it.


	7. Tender Love & Care But Mostly Love

**Tender, Love, & Care, But Mostly Love**

The next week in a half was unbearable for Roselia. Being stuck in bed all day every day, having to call the Turtles or sensei to get something for her, and feeling the pain from the cut were no fun at all. Worst of all, Leo was the one babying her the most during her recovery, which Roselia resented.

She understood and appreciated his concern, but she couldn't stand it when he'd constantly ask her if she needed anything all the time and would tell her over and over not to get up because of her wound.

Speaking of her blue-masked love, he came into her bedroom with a bowl of spicy ramen, which were called noodles..

"Here's lunch," he told her, setting the tray down on her lap.

"Thank you," she said, relieved that he didn't ask her any questions...yet. To make sure he didn't, she added, "And no, I don't need anything but a break from your thousand questions."

"I wasn't gonna ask any," he insisted.

Roselia stared at him straight in the eyes and firmly said, "Yes, you were. You do that every time you see me."

"But I won't this time," he declared.

"I'll believe it when I don't hear it," she replied, eating her well-cooked ramen.

"Yeah, bro," Raph agreed, leaning on Roselia's bedroom doorframe, "you've been buggin' her countlessly for days now."

"I was not bugging her," Leo objected, his hands on his hips.

"Yes, you were," Roselia said bluntly with a mean smirk. "Why do you think I asked for a break from your constant asking?"

"See?" Raph remarked to his older brother pointing at her.

"Oh, whatever," he sighed in annoyance.

"We're only tellin' the truth, Leo," Roselia assured him, patting his arm.

"Do you have to tell it so harshly?" Leo asked.

"Who says we tell the truth harshly?" Raph replied shrugging innocently.

"We merely tell it like it is with...tough love, right, Raph?" Roselia asked.

"Right," Raph nodded.

"Mm-hmm, yeah, okay, I believe that," Leo grumbled sarcastically, making Roselia smile.

* * *

A little while after lunch, Roselia was reading some books from Donnie's lab about nature and geography. She always had a respect and love for the Earth and wanted to learn some of its landscapes and such. She knew she could never go there, not by herself or with the boys, for obvious reasons, but she was still happy to read about it, anyway.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. At first she was afraid it would be Leo acting like a worried-wart again, but she didn't want to be impolite to her well-meaning sweet turtle in blue and said, "Come in."

To her surprise, it was actually April and Casey who'd just come back from their vacation from Rhode Island. "Well, hey, long time, no see," Roselia greeted happily, taking off her glasses and closing her book. "How was the trip?" she asked as they leaned in to hug her.

"It was fun," April answered as she sat down on the side of Roselia's bed, "but when we came back and called you guys, we heard..."

"We heard what Karai did to ya," Casey finished, leaning on the the other side of the bed, "Then we got here as fast as we could."

Roselia grinned at their concern. She always thought of them as her big sister and brother who had always been there for her, the guys, and Splinter.

"Well, I'm recoverin' well," she told them, "Just three more days and I'm good to go. Although, I hope I can stay sane waiting that long. This relaxing in bed and waited on hand and foot is drivin' me nuts."

"And...that's tormenting how?" Casey queried, his eyebrow raised.  
"Hey, I can't stand bed-rest and I like gettin' things for myself, remember?" she replied.

"Yeah, you were always the restless and independant one," April agreed, then patted Roselia's shoulder. "But you're tough, too. You'll make it."

"I hope so," Roselia said.

"What's worse is: Leo won't leave her alone," Raph added who was accompanied by his brothers.

"Yeah, he keeps asking her how she's doing every singe hour," Mikey put in.

"And keeps making sure she doesn't breathe too much or she'd hurt herself," Donnie finished teasingly.

"Hey, first of all, I don't ask her every single hour," Leo denied, "Second of all, I don't make sure she doesn't breathe too hard. And third of all, I'm the boyfriend. I have the right to be concerned. Right, Casey? You'd do the same for April, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah..." Casey answered, then looked at April who looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "But I'd still back off just a little."

"See?" Roselia asked, looking at her blue-masked beau.

"Everyone's always got to criticize me," Leo groaned, shaking his head.

"Hey, we've got to since you're goin' around bein' Mr. Perfect," Raph accused playfully, lightly punching his brother on the shoulder.

"Now, Raph, he does not go around being Mr. Perfect," Roselia scolded nicely, wagging her finger, which made Leo give Raph a smug look. "He's just wants to be the best he can be. Don't we all?"

"Yeah, but some of us try harder than others," Raph replied, indicating Leo.

"Better to try hard than to not try at all," Leo shrugged in defense.

"There," Roselia assisted.

"Well, that aside," April cleared her throat, changing the subject, "we hope you feel better soon, Ro."

"Thanks."

"And to make you feel better, how about Case and I make some of that spaghetti you like so much?" April suggested.

"Great, but could you make sure Casey helps with only the salad this time, please?" she chimed.

"Hey," Casey replied offended.

"Yeah, the last time he helped make pasta, we had to order take-out," Mikey agreed.

"Hey!" Casey cried.

"That just goes to show ya: You should never let Casey near the oven, stove, microwave, or even the toaster," Raph finished, smirking at his best friend.

"Well, jeez," Casey complained, folding his arms. "Now I know how Leo feels 'cause everyone criticizes me, too."

"Yeah, but we do it more to you than to Leo 'cause you don't try to be the best you can be," Raph pointed out.

"Nope, not even a little," Donnie added.

"Hey, babe, you love me, don't you? And isn't it because I'm one of the best guys you ever met?" Casey asked.

"Well, yeah..." April answered then smirked, "...and because I've dated worse."

Everyone but Casey laughed.

"Okay, that's it, I'll show all of ya. This week, I'm taking a cooking class," Casey declared.

"Oh, man, I can see you gettin' expelled before the first day's over," Raph predicted, turning away with Mikey and Donnie going, "Mm-hmm."

"Oh, yeah? Well, expell this!" Casey cried, chasing after Raph who made a break for it along with Mikey and Donnie.

Roselia just shook her head. "We wouldn't be complete if we didn't have any rough-housers in the family."

"You can say that again," April agreed, getting up. "Well, I'm gonna go get Casey away from them and then we'll get started."

Leo stepped aside to let April pass and when she left, he turned to Roselia.

"Yes, I'm fine, Leo," she assured.

"I didn't say anything," he insisted.

"But you were thinking it," she accused.

"Maybe..." Leo admitted, making her laugh.

"Actually, there was one thing I was going to ask," Leo said, sitting down next to her. "...Would you say I'm the best guy you ever dated?"

"Well, yes," she answered, "but that's because you're the only guy I've ever dated."

"Oh," he replied quietly.

"Although," she added, holding his large hand, "if there were other guys...they wouldn't be nearly as good as you."

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Really," she reassured, kissing his cheek.

Leo grinned. "Dessert before dinner, Ro?"

"Call it an appetizer, Leo," she stated.

Leo smiled, then said, "You wanna come down and eat?"

"You're offering me to get out of bed?" she queried, raising an eyebrow and bringing her hand to feel his forehead. "Well, you won't feel warm."

"Stop it," he sighed with amusement, holding her hand. "No, I mean, you're healing well enough to get out. You just can't do a lot."

"Well, in that case, yes, I'd love to come downstairs." Leo helped her get out of bed and carefully helped her down the stairs to the others who were happy to see her join and eat with them.

* * *

That night, Leo was tossing and turning in his bed, panting, as if he was running. In his dream, he was. He was running as fast as he could. He had to get where he needed to be. He just had to. Finally, there he was, at the building where Karai and Roselia fought that night. Leo stared at them fearfully as two kunoichis clashed blades. Roselia mostly dodged just like she did before while Karai slashed at her repeatedly.

Leo tried to get to Roselia, but the Foot ninjas stood in his way. He fought them, and slashed them away since they were ghost-like. To his horror, he heard Roselia scream and turned to see her on the ground, hurt and bleeding.

"No!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yes, Leonardo," Karai cackled. "Your precious Roselia is dead. Look." Karai kicked Roselia over and Leo stared to see her still as stone.

"Ro?" he croaked, but she didn't respond. "No, no, no!" he screamed, on his knees and his hands on his head. "Roselia...!"

The last thing he heard was Karai laughing evilly and then, he opened his eyes and thankfully found himself back in his bedroom, sweating and panting like he never did before. He wiped his head and laid back down, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Oh, not that nightmare again," he said under his breath. This was the sixth night he'd had that bad dream about Roselia getting hurt and that he couldn't save her in time, except this time, he'd found her dead at Karai's feet.

Leo sat there for a moment and then made himself get out of bed and quietly walked out of his room into Roselia's. He saw her, safe and sound, sleeping peacefully. He sighed with relief and turned away.

"Leo?"

Leo turned to see his auburn-haired love, her eyes opened slightly. "Leo, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah, Ro, just go back to sleep. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No, Leo, wait. Please come back," she asked, patting on the side of her bed. "Sit down for a minute."

He hesitated for a second, but he obeyed and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Roselia reached out for his hand, and said, "Leo...I know you've been havin' bad nights lately. Splinter told me he's seen you looking really out of it and he believes you might be having nightmares about... Well..." she trailed off, tilting her head to her healing cut.

Leo was quiet for a moment, looking away. Roselia stroked his hand with her small fingers from her free hand. "It's okay, Leo. The nightmare's over. I'm here and I'm going to be just fine."

Leo couldn't respond. He kept himself still and Roselia could see water in his eyes. She reached her hand to his face, making him look at her. She smiled at him lovingly, which made tears fall down his cheeks. He started crying quietly as Roselia wiped away his tears.

"This nightmare was different..." he sobbed, "When I found you with Karai, you were dead this time... You were dead..."

"Shh, calm down," she comforted just like Leo did to her when she as hurt nights ago. "I'm not dead. I'm going to be fine. Look," she told him, taking both hands in his face, making him look at her.

"I'm here, Leo. And I'll always be here," she vowed, kissing him. Leo closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her back. Then, he slowly brought his hand on the side of her head and wrapped his other hand around her long auburn-hair.

When they pulled their faces away to breathe, he kissed her cheek up to her temple to the side of her forehead while Roselia stroked the long blue tails of his mask.

After Leo stopped, she started kissing his own cheek up to his temple to his forehead. Roselia was often too shy to kiss him like this, but she was glad to do it, especially since it would help chase his tremors away.

Leo felt calm as her soft lips brushed through his face. Then, his squeezed his eyes shut and pulled her into his arms again. "Don't leave me," he begged, his voice filled with grief and fear.

"Shh, I won't. I said I wouldn't and I won't," she told him, hugging him tightly. She looked at her chair and said, "Why don't you grab a chair and come here?"

He did as he was told and came back with her chair and sat down. Roselia scooted a little bit to the side of her bed.

"Why don't you rest your head here, tonight?" she offered, bringing his head to her lap. "I once had a nightmare and you did this for me. Now I want to do this for you."

Leo was about to politely object, but...he didn't feel like leaving her yet, so he nodded and relaxed himself on her lap.

She stroked her hand on his blue-masked head, making him more comfortable. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, Leo," she whispered.

Leo smiled, holding her hand and kissing her knuckles, then fell into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

(Hey, guys, I'm _really _sorry you had to wait this long. You see, I'd just moved and we had to go without cable for the past two days 'cause of it. But I did promise you guys a new chapter, so consider it a treat for Thanksgivin'. Have good turkey with your family and loved ones and God bless.)


	8. Because I Love Her

Chapter 8: Because I Love Her

Three days later, Roselia was finally back on her feet. "At long last!" she cheered when she was with the boys living room. "No more bed-rest!"

"Feels good to get outta that room freely again, huh, Ro?" Raph asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
"You bet," she replied happily.

"We missed having you around," Donnie said.

"Yeah, it wasn't the same not seeing you down here so much," Mikey agreed.

"Well, worry not, 'cause the old Ro is back and better than ever," Roselia reassured.

While she was talking with his brothers, Leo looked at them from a distance. He was very happy to see her well again, but he wasn't sure how things were going to be on the surface when they go out on patrols again. He wondered what would happen if they ran into Karai again...

"Why don't we have a celebration party?" Mikey suggested.

"Sounds good, but let me guess what you're goin' to suggest next." Roselia put her hands on her head as if she was trying to read his mind, though Raph and Donnie would debate him having one at all. "You're thinkin' pizza, right?"

"How'd you figure?" Mikey asked amazed.

"We all know you," Roselia, Raph, and Donnie said in unison.

"But pizza's still good. Hey, how about afterwards tonight, we go on patrol, too?" Roselia asked, balling her fists in excitement.

"Yeah, it'll be good to get you out into the night air again," Raph agreed.

"No."

They all turned to see Leo who stepped in with his arms folded and his face looking serious.

"No what, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"I don't think we should go out on patrol tonight," Leo answered, "Shouldn't we wait one more day or two before Ro goes out jumping from roof to roof?"

"Well, she should be just fine. She's not feeling sore or anything," Donnie noted.

"And Don says even though there's a scar, the cut's all healed," Roselia reasoned.

"I still think we should wait another two days," Leo insisted, holding his ground.

"Well, all those who think I'm well enough to go out, say 'aye'," Roselia said, raising her hand up with the younger Turtles doing the same. "Four against one, Leo."

"A democracy doesn't decide whether you're good enough to go out or not," Leo denounced bluntly.

"But Donnie, a person who knows a lot about medicine and treating injuries, says I'm fine," Roselia proclaimed. "So..."

"Let's just wait two more days. Just two more days," Leo beseeched.

"Hey, I've been cooped up down here for two weeks, Leo," Roselia protested.

"Then what's two days?"

"Too long," she retorted almost loudly.

"Hey, bro, I think she's more than capable of movin' and jumpin' on roofs," Raph declared calmly.

"Listen, I'm the leader and I say we don't go, least of all Ro," Leo enunciated firmly.

Roselia looked at him and she knew what this was really about. "Leo, you're not worried about my healed cut. You're worried I'll get another one if we run into Karai again, aren't you?" she suspected.

Leo was taken aback, but then he knew Roselia could usually figure him out. "Yes, I am," he confessed softly, eyes cast down.

"Leo, you took that witch down and scared the heck out of her," Raph reminded him, "She might not want another rematch."

"Oh, yes, she will," Leo denied, "She hates us for what we did to Shredder. She'll stop at nothing until we're dead."

"Then we'll just have to give her a surprise," Mikey declared determinedly.

"She might not be out there tonight, Leo," Donnie deduced.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Leo said thoughtfully, "but we're not taking chances. If Karai sees Ro, she'll try to separate her from us again. She stays."

"Hey, you're talkin' as if I'm not here," Roselia niggled. "And you're talkin' as if we won't be careful. We know how strong she's gotten. We just need to..."

"_We_ are more than ready for her and her ninjas, Ro," Leo interrupted, "_You_ are not ready. And until you are ready, you're not to set foot out of this sewer."

"Excuse me?" she snapped, "But you can't keep me down here. I've helped you beat her before."

"But not by yourself," Leo argued, "You're smart enough, but you're not strong enough. You're too weak and helpless."

When Roselia's eyes widened, Leo stopped and realized he said the wrong thing. "No, no... I...I..."

"So...is that all I am to you?" she asked, her head lowered, her fists clenching, "Nothin' more than a damsel in distress?"

"Ro..." Leo said, but she interrupted him.

"I've saved your shell along with your brothers!" she yelled, "I've helped you knocked out more Purple Dragons, Foot ninjas, and all sorts of baddies than we can count! And now you're telling me I'm weak and helpless?" Her eyes began to water as she continued, "I'm not the same defenseless girl you met years ago. I've changed a lot since then. And I'm not as scared as I used to be... The only thing that scares me now is..." She stopped and started to sob.

"Ro?" Leo said reaching his arms for her, but she ran from him and dashed into her bedroom and shut the door closed. Leo just stood where he was, looking at her door speechless.

His brothers didn't know what to say for a minute, then Raph stepped in. "Leo, why'd you say that?"

"Yeah," Donnie agreed, "Ro's a strong and skillful kunoichi. She may not be at Karai's level yet..."

"...but she's got enough to protect herself just fine," Mikey finished.

"That's not what happened two weeks ago," Leo restated.

"Karai cheated," Raph insisted. "She caught her by surprise and used a cheap trick by blindin' her like that."

"But she attacked her first because she's the least experienced," Leo argued.

"But we'll still be there," Donnie reasoned.

"We weren't there last time," Leo retorted, almost yelling.

"Whoa, bro, chill," Mikey asked, "we know that. We feel just as bad as you."

"No, you don't!" Leo shouted. "None of you are her boyfriend, I am! You have no idea how scared I was when Karai sliced her like that."

"Don't we?" Raph queried impatiently, "You're her boyfriend, yeah, but we're her friends."

"We _were _scared to death for her," Donnie put in calmly.

"Yeah, Raph and I wanted to be there with you and Donnie when you were fixing her wound," Mikey added.

"She's someone near and dear to us, too," Raph finished.

"But none of you are the ones having nightmares over and over about her getting hurt and you didn't have the last one about her being dead," Leo cried, his voice cracked at the memory of his horrible dream a few nights ago. His brothers stopped and looked at each other, having no idea their big brother was going through so much torture.

"Ro means a lot to me. You guys, too...but...I can't lose her," Leo said, his shoulders shaking, "She's the first and maybe only girl who'd ever want to be with me...and she's the first and only girl I ever want to be with. I can't afford to have Karai take her away from me or anyone else."

"Hey, bro, no one's gonna take Ro from you or from us," Mikey comforted, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, Leo, we won't let anything happen to her, not like last time," Donnie said, coming up to put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"And Ro's always the tough one, remember?" Raph reminded him, touching Leo's other shoulder. "Believe me, I know. She can make it out there with us and if she's in trouble, we'll help her no matter what... But I think you should go apologize to her. Right now...Ro's hurtin'."

Leo looked at Roselia's bedroom door, swallowed enough courage and walked up the steps, but very slowly. He didn't know what to say to her. Would she listen? Will she talk to him? ...Will she want to be with him ever again?

Leo felt like he was going to lose her right now.

_***Isn't it enough that I fight the Purple Dragons? That I fight the villains and win the prize? Isn't it enough that I lead the team, solve everyone's problems direct and advised? Why must I also get down on my knees and apologize?***_

When Leo came up the top of the steps, he thought about when Roselia had saved him from the fire the Foot ninjas started when they ambushed him long ago and when she wasn't the least bit afraid of him or his family. She was the first human to not judge them by their looks, but only their actions. Leo grinned because that was what he'd liked and admired that about her very much

***_Because I love her. I need her. Like Earth needs the sun, I need the one I love. To keep my hope right, my head right. My heart fighting on until I am back in her arms.* _**

As he slowly walked towards her bedroom, Leo thought more about his memories of her. When she first lived with him and his family and trained to be a kunoichi and fought alongside them.

_***Because I love her. I need her, like summer needs rain to grow and sustain each day.***_

Leo then remembered the first time he and his brothers overheard her singing. They loved her voice so much, they begged her to sing for them and she sang like a siren, enchanting them instantly.

***I hear her singing and bringing new strength into my soul until I am back in her arms.* **

Leo then remembered when he went away to South America to become a better leader. He remembered how much he'd missed her, his best friend...who was starting to become more than that.

_***Miles apart yet still my heart can hear her melody.***_

Then he recalled when he'd finally come back home, he saw how much he'd hurt her for not returning when she was expecting him and promised not to leave her like that again. In his heart...he never, ever wanted to leave her again.

_***I am more than sure that I can't endure without her love for me.***_

Leo then thought about a little afterwards he'd returned home, when Roselia and the others came to his rescue when Winters's stoned siblings kidnapped him.

_***Because I love her and need her like I need to breathe. Did Adam need Eve like this?***_

Leo then recalled that precious night when they confessed their feelings for each other and became a couple. It was the happiest night of his life.

_***Now I see clearly, I nearly gave up all I had. So whatever our differences were, I'll bid them good-bye.***_

Then Leo summoned up the confidence he needed and knocked on her door. He heard her snifling as her response, so he took the liberty to go into her bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Leo..." Roselia said, looking up from her pillow, revealing smeared tears on her face.

"Ro, please," Leo begged, kneeling down and taking her hand before she said any more, "I take back what I said. I never meant it, not even a little. You're not helpless and weak. You're a very strong person. You've always been. You're courageous and smart and always ready to risk your life for others and what's right. That's what I've always loved about you."

He wiped her face dry as he continued. "I don't want you to stay down here, Ro, I want you to be by my side, to always be there with me. You're someone who keeps me safe as well as I do you. And I couldn't ask for a better partner. Roselia, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

Ro was speechless for a second then gave him a warm smile and gripped his hand and said, "Of course I do. And I understand what you were goin' through. You're just terrified because of those nightmares you were havin'. I mean, like what I was tryin' to say earlier was that losin' any of you guys scares me more than anythin'. But I told you I ain't leavin' you and I mean it."

When she took her free hand to stroke his face, Leo smiled, kissing her palm and said, "I know you do."

**_*I'll give love a try.*_**

Leo leaned in and kissed Roselia long and passionately, holding on to both of her hands which she gripped. Leo then brought down his head and kissed her neck. This time, she didn't stiffen and enjoyed it, resting her head on his.

When he brought his head back up, she lifted his chin and kissed his neck this time. Leo was shocked at first, then calmed down as she brushed her own lips up and down on his neck wondering if this was what Roselia was feeling when he would do it to her. Then, when Roselia stopped, she leaned her face against his, their eyes closed and hands locked.

_**"And all because I love her...***_

"I forgive you," she told him.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing her again.

Leo and Roselia knew that no matter what, they will always be a duo that could never be torn apart and always be together...forever.

* * *

(Anyone recognize the song? It's from the Swan Princess. I love the song so much. I wish I can find a guy who'll love me just as much. Anyway, I hope you like it, so far. If you have any suggestions, please review and God bless.)


	9. A Trap & A Kidnap

Chapter 9: A Trap And A Kidnap

Three weeks have past since Roselia felt better and she and the Turtles have been going on patrols and thankfully, haven't run into Karai again. The only ones they've been fighting were burgalers and car jackers, the usual so and so.

They went out again, happily jumping from roof to roof, feeling free as they ran. Roselia was the most pleased, grateful to be out of the lair again and that Leo had trusted her enough to be out. Of course she wondered what he would do if they bumped into the Foot ninjas again...

"Man, these nights are gettin' boring," Raph grumbled. "Nothin' exicting's been happening for nights now."

"We stop thieves and crooks, don't we?" Roselia pointed out.

"That's police work," Raph indicated dismissively. "I mean, a real ninja patrol."

"You mean, you miss the monsters, aliens, and supervillains?" Donnie queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and you don't?" Raph asked back.

"To be honest, not a whole lot," Donnie answered. "I mean, I kinda like how peaceful it's gotten lately."

"Yeahh, it's like the city's starting to get better," Mikey agreed.

"...Or...everything is just being calm before a storm," Roselia stated.

"What do you mean, Ro?" Leo asked running next to her.  
"I mean, you guys remember what Karai asked her ninjas five weeks ago? She asked them, 'Is everything ready?'" Exactly, what was she talking about?"

"You know what, I have forgotten that," Donnie recalled. "What did she mean by that?"

"Maybe she was talkin' about that trap she set up for us that night," Raph thought.

"...No, Raph, I think Karai was surprised to see us watching them," Roselia doubted. "If she was expecting us, why didn't she have some of her ninjas on the roof to keep a look-out?"

"That's a good point, Ro," Leo said thoughtfully. "And they were in a warehouse. What could they've been doing in there?"

"Maybe we should check that warehouse and see what it is," Roselia suggested. "If the Foot are involved, it's definitely something we need to investigate."

Leo wasn't sure at first, worried Karai would be there...but he knew Roselia was right. If the Foot are doing something, they had to find out what. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

When they arrived at the warehouse, they checked to see if the Foot ninjas were around, but to their relief, especially Leo's, they weren't.

"All right, let's scope the place and see what they were doing in here," Leo instructed. They searched the place from top to bottom, but they couldn't find anything. The whole building was empty.

"Well, whatever they were doing in here, I guess they probably took everything that was in here," Donnie figured.

"Yeah, but what was in here in the first place?" Mikey asked.

"Or what if there wasn't anything in here at all?" Raph thought.

"If there was nothing in here, then why would they be in here?" Roselia wondered.

Suddenly, before they knew it, smoke filled the room.

"What the...?" Raph asked but as they all breathed the smoke, everyone felt sleepy and fell into unconsciousness. Then two Foot ninjas came in after the smoke cleared.

"It's just as Karai said," one of them spoke, "They came back to investigate the warehouse five weeks ago."

"We could just take their lives now," the second one pointed out.

"Yes, but Mistress Karai said she only wants her," the first one reminded him, pointing to Roselia.

"Well, orders are orders," the second one said, carrying Roselia over his shoulders and left the Turtles.

* * *

An hour in a half later, the guys finally woke up.

"Oh, man, what happened?" Mikey asked, shaking the drowsiness from his head.

"We got hit by sleeping gas, that's what happened," Donnie answered.

"So this was a trap?" Raph asked raising an eyebrow. "What for? We're alive and we're still here."

Leo looked around and didn't see Roselia. "No, not all of us," Leo whispered then cried, "Roselia's gone!"

"What?!" his brothers said loudly.

"Wh-where could she be?" Mikey stammered. "Who would take her?"

"The Foot," Donnie answered grimly. "It has to be them. They were the last ones we saw come out of here."

Leo's felt sick with horror. Someone had taken his auburn-haired love... He took deep breaths, not believing what was happening.

"Take it easy, Leo, we'll find her," Raph reassured him. "They must've left somethin' for us to follow."

"Look no further, Turtles," said an icy female voice. They all turned to see the woman who had hurt their beloved friend five weeks ago. Karai. "I can give you a lead," she claimed, grinning evilly.

When Leo saw her, he growled and tried to charge at her, but his little brothers held him back. "Where is she?!" he roared. "If you hurt her again, I'll-!"

Karai held up a hand and calmly said, "She is not harmed, Leonardo...yet. Unless you do what I tell you."

"We're not doing anything!" Leo barked as if he was a dog, ready to bite her. "Just tell us where she is!"

"When I'm ready," Karai snapped. "As long as your precious Roselia is my prisoner, you have to do whatever I ask you to do. And if you attack me, my Foot soldiers will attack her, too."

Leo was really angry...but he knew Karai meant what she said, so he calmed down though his face was still very angry "All right, what is it that you want?"

"The only thing I want is you, Leonardo," she answered pointing at him.

"Me?" Leo asked, blinking in confusion.

"Yes...you and I will fight at the top of the Statue of Liberty at midnight tonight. If you win, your Roselia goes home with you. But if I win, you have to work for me for the rest of your life."

"What?" Raph cried, "No way!"

"Forget it, lady," Mikey put in.

"There's no way he'd work for you," Donnie retorted.

"Only if he loses," Karai said unflinchingly. "You have a choice, Leonardo. Either you come fight me at the right time and place or you'll never see Roselia ever again."

Leo looked at the ground, feeling powerless.

"If you don't come by midnight," Karai told him, walking to the door, "then you have sealed her fate." Then she left.

Leo stared at the door where she exited. He couldn't believe that, not only was his love captured, but he would have to fight for her life and risk losing his if he lost.

"Leo, you can't trust her, can you?" Raph asked.

"It could be another trap," Donnie agreed.

Leo was quiet for a second, then quietly said, "Even if it is...I have to go." Looking at his brothers determinedly. "Because if I don't, Roselia will die...and I'll die with a broken heart if she does. Whether or not I lose, Roselia will still live."

"But if you lose, you'll be Karai's servant forever," Mikey protested.

Leo was silent again, then made up his mind. "I won't lose. I've never lost to Karai and I never will. She made the mistake by taking her and learned nothing from what I did to her last time. Now I'm gonna give her the final lesson." He was going to get Roselia back...no matter what.

* * *

(Hey, sorry I ended the chapter like this. I just wanted to keep you in suspense. ;) Can't help it. But the next chapter will be very satisfying, I assure you. See ya and God bless.)


	10. A True & Blue Hero

**Chapter 10: A True & Blue Hero**

At 11:55 p.m., at the Statue of Liberty, Roselia awoke, feeling dizzy. Shaking her head, she looked around to see she was...outside instead of in the warehouse. And that she could see Manhattan across...the New York Bay?!

_How did I get over here?_

Then Roselia noticed that not only was her mouth covered with a cloth, she was tied and she looked down to see she was...several feet high from the ground. She struggled and muffled through the cloth, scared and confused.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you," a female's voice advised.

Roselia turned to see Karai inside a building looking at her terrified captive through a window, more than pleased to see her young rival tied and gagged like this.

"If the rope snaps, you fall to your doom," Karai told her.

_What in the world are you trying to do?! _Roselia demanded in her head.

"You must be wondering what you're doing up there," Karai guessed, admiring her fingers. "Well, to put it simply: I'm using you as bait. 'The Turtles' you assume? Well, yes and no. I'm only after Leonardo this time. Why him? He seems to...be very caring about you the most, especially since I gave you that little cut last we met. By the way, how's it healing up?"

_It's just fine, no thanks to you!_ Roselia snapped silently, glaring at her.

"Well, obviously it's fully healed since you're moving," she deduced. "Anyway, since you're so such a dear friend to him, I took the chance to take you from the Turtles and bring you here to the Statue of Liberty."

_Statue of Liberty? _Roselia echoed. _So we're on Liberty Island? _She looked up above her to see the orange flames coming from the roof of the building they were on and she knew they were on the torch of the statue.

She looked at Karai, giving her a questioning look.

"You're wondering why I want to fight Leonardo alone," she guessed. "Well, since his family means so much to him, I thought that he of all the Turtles deserves the most suffering. So I gave him a choice when I'd met them at the warehouse after my soldiers brought you here: Fight me here and if he wins, he takes you home and if I win, you still go home...but he works for me for all time."

Roselia's eyes widened. _What?! Why, you...! _Roselia glared angrily at the older kunoichi, wanting nothing but to teach her a lesson.

"That is, only _if _he loses," Karai reasoned, "But if he doesn't come here at all, he'll never see you again."

_You're a coward, Karai!_

"Of course, this was never my original plan," she continued. "You see, when I'd found that warehouse several weeks, ago, I wanted to use it as a trap to destroy the Turtles, but when I noticed you were spying on us, I thought I didn't need the warehouse anymore, but I ended up being mistaken," she explained, touching her throat where Leo would've pierced his blade into if he'd wanted.

"I was extremely upset after that defeat," she continued bitterly, then her frown turned into a wicked smile, "but when I'd learned how close friends you were, I thought that perhaps I could still use that warehouse...by setting up a camera outside to look inside the empty building and sending sleeping gas bombs to trap you and capture you. I waited impatiently for a while, and I was starting to assume you'd all forgotten what I was doing in the warehouse, but it seems you all remembered."

_What? ...But I was the one who remembered... Oh, no... What have I done?_

"Now that you're here, Leonardo will have no choice but to come here and fight for you." Turning away from her prisoner, Karai added, "I suggest you pray that he doesn't fail."

After she walked away, Roselia felt so guilty. She was the first to remember Karai's plan in that warehouse... _If only I'd kept my mouth shut, Leo wouldn't be in this mess. _She hung her head. Then she thought about what Karai said about wanting Leo to suffer the most by living without his family like she is... _If she really wants to ruin Leo that much...then will she really be a good sport and let Roselia go home with him...? No, of course not. She'll cheat some how...and trick Leo into thinking he'd lost fair and square. _

Roselia didn't want this to happen. She couldn't let it happen. _But how do I get down from here? _She looked down at the ground, getting goosebumps and pulled her head up again. There was no way she could get herself down without getting herself killed. _Leo, please, don't come. I don't want you to come. If you come, she'll cheat and you'll be her slave forever. _She cried, tears following down her cheeks until they reached the cloth that covered her mouth.

* * *

Leo saw the Statue of Libery from Manhattan at a pier. He wondered where they were keeping Roselia and if she wasn't hurt.

_Ro...I'm sorry you're in this mess...but I will get you out of it. And...I will make sure that this never happens to you again._

He nodded to his brothers who were in a motor boat. They nodded back, understanding the plan. Leo climbed up a building to the roof and ran to the edge and jumped, releasing the wings of his glider and flew into the sky across the water. While he was flying, he remembered what he went over with his brothers: He distracts Karai while the guys sneak in to find Roselia and leave Liberty Island and Leo deals with Karai his way.

Finally, when he reached the island, he landed and put his glider away. He was greeted by two Foot ninjas who motioned him to follow them into the building.

Donnie, looking through his binoculars, saw Leo going inside with the Foot, and told Raph and Mikey, "Okay, he's in. Let's go." Then they took off in their boat to the island.

Leo followed the black ninjas as high up as possible, not saying a word until they reached a floor that reached the inside of Lady Liberty's head where Karai was waiting.

"Ah, so you came, after all. I knew you would," she said.

"Where is Roselia, Karai?" Leo demanded.

"She's just, what you Americans would say, hanging around," she replied, showing him the window to the torch outside. Leo's gasped with shock seeing Roselia on a rope dangling from the torch.

"Are you insane?" Leo cried.

"Relax, Leonardo, that rope is strong enough to hold her. And now that you're here, her freedom is guaranteed. Because whether or not you go home with her or she goes home alone, she lives. After all, that is all you want, is it not?"

It was true, that's all he wanted...but he wasn't going to fight Karai this way...not until his brothers got Roselia. _I just hope they'll see she's hanging from the torch._

"And now..." Karai made a fighting pose, pulling out her sword, "our battle begins!"

Leo posed, too, pulling out his katana blades and locked them with hers as they fought.

Meanwhile, the younger Turtles managed to sail to the island unspotted and made land.

As they walked on the island and snuck into the building, Donnie looked at his scanner, looking for Roselia's signal on her Shell Cell. "It says she's on the torch. Come on," Donnie told his brothers who followed him up the right arm of Lady Liberty where torch was held. When they came inside, they saw it was empty.

"Donnie, what gives?" Raph snapped.

"Yeah, no one's in here," Mikey agreed disappointedly.

"But it says it should..." Donnie said, then took a closer look at the scanner. "Hang on...her signal is...outside of the torch right through..." He looked outside the window and they all saw their friend tied up on a rope hanging above the ground below.

"Ro..." Raph called quietly.

Roselia heard that familiar voice and turned to see Raph and Donnie and Mikey and her eyes lit up with gratitude.

"Don't worry, Ro, we'll get you down from there," Donnie assured her.

"Yeah, just hang on," Mikey told her, earning a "what choice do I have?" look from her. "Right, yeah..." Mikey chuckled nervously.

Rolling his eyes, Raph climbed out of the window and on the pole which was holding Roselia's rope and walked up to her. He grabbed her rope with one hand, and cut it with his sai, pulling her up. "I gotcha." Then he walked back to his brothers who helped him bring Roselia inside.

Mikey untied her and Donnie took the cloth off of her mouth. "Are you okay?" Donnie asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Roselia answered. Once her arms were free, she hugged them, happy to see them. "Guys, we've got to find Leo. Karai wants to fight him because she wants him to suffer the most by losing his family like she did. I think she's going to cheat and make him think he lost a fair fight and..."

"It's okay, Ro," Raph reassured, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Leo's got this one."

"Huh?" Roselia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We planned this," Donnie explained, "He distracts Karai while we find you and get you out."

"And when we give him the signal that you're with us, he'll take care of her." Mikey finished.

"Come on," Raph said, taking Roselia's hand, leading everyone the way down.

Once they reached the boat unnoticed, they sailed and Donnie shot a small ball of fire in the sky, which caught Karai and Leo's attention.

Leo smiled, knowing that his brothers had found Roselia and were all safe and sound.

"What is that?" Karai asked.

"That was a sign to finish this now," Leo answered, not holding back. He slashed at her while she made slashes of her own, though neither could hurt the other. Karai looked at the window and saw that her prisoner was gone. "What? What did that girl go?" she growled.

"My brothers have her. We planned this so they'd free her and take her away from here."

"What? You'd fight like this? I thought you knew how fight honorably."

"Honorably?" Leo repeated. "I'm surprised you can even say the word now. You used to be someone who fought for honor, too...but that all changed when you let hatred consume you, making you forget what a true ninja does with their skills. In fact, honestly, I'm not even sure if you knew what it ever meant to fight for what's right when you used to work for someone who was so black-hearted."

"I was fighting for someone I loved," she hissed, her eyes piercing like daggers.

"So am I...the only difference is: The people I love are all good people who believe in the same good things I believe in, too. And now that my brothers and friend are safe, we can finish this feud forever."

They locked blades again and Karai asked, "What? Are you going to try and convince me that we should be friends again? That I should forget what you did to my father?"

"No...I'm not going to convince you to do anything," he answered grimly. "I've given up on you, Karai. We all tried really hard to help you see what Shredder was really like, but you're just too blind to understand the truth...because you're exactly like him. So now...I'm not gonna hold back!"

With a war cry, he slashed at Karai, making her walk back towards the window, blocking his attacks, but when she came to the window she fell, grabbing Leo's hand and made her fall with him. Leo kicked her off of him and managed to land safely, with Karai doing the same.

They slashed at each other again, meeting blades several times until they reached the pier.

Karai jumped in the air, and pinned Leo to the ground, aiming her sword at his head, but he blocked it.

"There's one thing I'd like to know, Leonardo, before one of us perishes. What do you see in that worthless little wench you're so protective of? She's not an experienced kunoichi. She is not strong like I am nor you. She is nothing but a weakling who gets in your way."

"You're wrong," he fought back, struggling to keep her blade from his head, "Roselia means everything to me. She's as strong as me and my brothers, even though she's still learning to be a ninja. And...she's a lot stronger than you are because she understands, believes, and fights for what's good for others as well as herself. She has the kind of heart you could never have!"

"What good is a heart now?" she mocked. "Look where it's gotten you."

"And look where your hatred is getting you!" Leo then kicked Karai off of him, making her hold her abdomen. He started to run from her, but she grabbed him by the foot again and this time, she pulled him into the water with her.

* * *

On the boat where Roselia and the guys were, they all waited for Leo to call them, but it'd been ten minutes since they escaped.

Roselia prayed to God to help her blue masked love to get away safely, and the guys did the same. When they'd met Roselia a while back, she told them about Jesus Christ and how God made the Earth and Heaven. They weren't sure at first, but when she opened their eyes, minds, and hearts, they believed her and became Christians ever since.

_Please, Heavenly Father, help him escape alive. Please._

To answer her and as well as the guys' prayers, they heard a gasping sound and saw Leo's popping in the water, taking deep breaths.

"Leo!" Roselia called out, tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Leo waved.

"You made it!" Mikey cried happily.

"You had us worried sick, Leo," Donnie said.

"Praise the Lord that you're okay," Raph remarked sincerely.

Roselia then jumped into the water and swam up to Leo, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Whoa, Ro, that was a sudden jump," Leo said, but it didn't matter to him. He was happy to have her back safe and sound again and hugged her tightly.

"Leo, I'm so sorry, this was all my fault," Roselia sobbed. "Karai set up that trap for us. She wanted us to investigate it and if I hadn't reminded you guys about it, we wouldn't have gone through this sort of thing."

"Shh," he hushed, stroking her wet hair. "It's okay, Ro. This wasn't your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. Besides...someone had to stop Karai once and for all..."

Roselia looked at him...and from what she saw in his eyes, she knew what he'd done...and she understood why. Like Shredder, Karai was also too dangerous to be free. She hugged him again, thanking God that He had helped Leo defeat their enemy and now that the Foot was without a leader, they would be nothing...

Leo pulled himself from her and looked into her bright blue eyes, like he was looking at the sky itself...and she was his sky and would always make his heart soar. She smiled when she looked into his brown eyes that were like the sweetest chocolates ever which made her melt. They leaned in and kissed with the guys watching.

"Wow..." Mikey gasped. "They're kissing and we're watching."

"Shh, don't spoil their moment," Donnie told him.

"Yeah, just relax and enjoy the free show," Raph suggested, leaning back in his seat while they stared at their eldest brother and human friend kissing long and passionately.

After they stopped to get some air, Leo smiled. "Let's go home."

Roselia nodded and they both swam back to the boat. As they rode back to Manhattan, Roselia told them, "And don't think you guys are gonna get to see that sort of thing again anytime soon."

"We know, we know," Donnie replied.

"But next time, if we ever see it again, we'll bring a video camera," Mikey said, making Roselia look at him hard and push him off of the boat, making the guys laugh.

"Hey!" Mikey cried. "Ro, I was just kidding!"

"Should we go back and get him?" Raph asked, "Although, I think we should let him swim home."

Leo and Roselia looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, leave him there," they both said and Raph drove on without Mikey.

"Hey, guys, now come on!" Mikey whined as he swam after them.

"Stop." Roselia said, "Let him come back to the boat."

Raph groaned, though grinned, "You know, you weren't this easy with him with that good junk sandwich you made him eat."

"Yeah, but I'll go easy on him just this once."

Once Mikey came to the boat, he breathed, "Thank you."

"Thank Roselia," Leo corrected. "She was the one who wanted us to stop for you."

"I think you've learned your lesson, haven't you?" Roselia eyed him.

"Totally, absolutely," Mikey answered quickly. "Your love lives are, oh, so private and none of my business."

"Good," Roselia said as they drove back all the way to Long Island, with Leo and Roselia holding each other's hands.

After returning to the lair, Roselia came out of her room, her hair drying after taking a shower to rinse off the seawater from the bay and she saw Leo sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Roselia asked.

"No, please," Leo answered, opening an arm to her and wrapped it around her shoulder when she sat next to him. Neither one said anything and enjoyed each other's presence.

_God, thank You for helping us save Roselia tonight. _Leo whispered in his head. He was actually the first one to accept Jesus Christ and believe in God. He also thanked God for sending her to him, an angel that'd brightened and enlightened their lives.

Finally, when Roselia was sleepy, Leo brought her head to his lap, and she didn't even object one bit as he laid a comforter on her, stroking her almost dry hair.

She smiled and whispered, "Thanks...my true and blue hero."

"You're more than welcome, my lovely lady," he answered, kissing her head. And with that, Roselia fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

(I hope this was another satisfying chapter. It was tricky, but I managed to get it right. Anyway, what do you think of the guys being Christians, huh? Huh? And...well, I don't wanna give things away, but on the next chapter, it'll involve Leo on a special date with Roselia and... Well, I think I'll just let you ponder at that. See ya and God bless.)


	11. Ninjas on Their Anniversary

**Chapter 11: Ninjas on Their Anniversary**

Leo straightened in his sky blue suit and his blue tie, getting ready for his 1st anniversary of dating Roselia. He made sure he was all cleaned up and well dressed for the special night. He knew where to have dinner with her and where to take walks with her and he even had a special gift in his hand, a velvet cube-shaped box. He wanted everything to go well tonight because he wanted to ask Roselia something very important.

He put his hands together with the box in between and closed his eyes, "God, please help me give Roselia a wonderful night to remember, even if she doesn't accept me like this tonight," he prayed. He knew that Roselia would decide what was on her heart and he would always trust and respect her judgments and choices.

After spraying some ocean-scent cologne, he put on his blue shoes which were thankfully big enough for his large two-footed feet and walked out of his bedroom. He walked downstairs to the living room with his brothers, sensei, and Casey were waiting. When the guys saw him, they looked impressed and kind of amazed to see him dressed like this.

"Well, looky here," Raph said with a grin.

"Never thought I'd see the day you wearin' a suit, Leo," Casey remarked.

"First time for everything, Casey," Leo replied with a shrug.

"Yes, especially where a first anniversary with the person you love is concerned," Master Splinter agreed. Leo nodded. Master Splinter looked into his eldest son's eyes and he could sense his anxiety. It took him only a few seconds to figure out what was on his mind for the special date with Roselia and he made a small grin. "I am sure all will go well for you two tonight," Master Splinter said and Leo knew what he was talking about.

"Thank you, sensei," he nodded.

"Okay, guys," April called from upstairs from Roselia's bedroom, "Leo, here she comes." April stood back from the railing for the boys to see Roselia in a long pink silky gown and her auburn hair down, covering her whole back and her face with...make-up. Her eyes with shadow, her cheeks with blush, and her lips pink to match her outfit.

Leo stared his eyes wide as he watched her slowly walk down the stairs. He couldn't believe how even more beautiful she looked and she also looked even more bashful than usual as she came towards him with her eyes down.

When she saw his blue shoes, she forgot about her shyness for a moment and looked up to see Leo all suited up and looking more handsome than ever.

"Hey, Leo, aren't ya gonna kiss her hand?" Mikey teased, getting a scolding hit from Master Splinter's stick. "Ow!"

Both of the lovebirds nodded at their sensei gratefully. Leo cleared his throat and said, "You look wonderful tonight."

Roselia nodded shyly, "You look marvelous yourself."

He stuck out his arm to her and asked in a gentlemanly way, "Shall we be off?"

"Yes, please," she replied more calmly and took his arm as he led her out of the lair.

"Have fun, you guys," April called.

"Yeah, don't wait up for us," Casey said.

* * *

When they got up to the surface, Leo had offered to carry Roselia from roof to roof to reach their romantic eating spot.

"Just a little farther," he told her, while jumping to another building.

"Okay," she replied, holding on to him. Then she noticed something sweet-smelling on him. "Say, is that cologne?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's ocean-scented," he replied.

"It smells good. It suits you."

"Thanks," he said bashfully.

Finally, they stopped to a building where Roselia could see a picnic blanket on the ground with a pizza box and two liters of cola.

"The guys helped me set this up," Leo told her, gently setting her down.

"Wow... Did you make sure Mikey didn't eat any of the pizza?" she asked bluntly.

"No..." Leo then thought for a moment and quickly checked the pepperoni pizza and sighed with relief to see it whole. "No, he didn't." They both laughed.

They sat down and they clicked their cola bottles to make a toast. "Happy Anniversary, Ro," Leo said happily.

"You, too, Leo," she nodded with a smile. As they ate, Leo stared at her, trying to get used to seeing her with make-up. Honestly, to him, she really didn't need it at all...

He smiled, remembering the first time he saw her face close up when he woke up in her arms after she'd saved him from the fire two years ago.

"What are you smiling about?" Roselia asked curiously.

"You know this building?" he asked her. "This is the same building you brought me to after you saved my life the second time we met."

"Oh, yeah, I thought this place looked familiar," she realized. "It's been a long time since we've come to this side of town, I've almost forgotten."

"That's right, I wanted us to eat someplace special and since this is where we became friends, I thought that..." he trailed off with a smile. She smiled back at his thoughtfulness.

After dinner, they cleaned up the box and empty soda bottles and threw them away. Before they left, Roselia noticed something on Leo's face. "Hang on, you've got tomato sauce on you." She reached for his cheek with a clean napkin and wiped the sauce off. "There we go."

Before she took her hand away, Leo gently grasped it and kissed it. "I've wanted to do that before we left," he confessed. She blushed and grinned, putting her hand on her red cheek, making it look like she put on more blush. Leo picked her up bridal style and took her to some other places where they've had their adventure at. The training exercises, the laughs, the battles, the life-changing experiences, were what brought them closer every time.

Then Roselia saw the building where she had a battle with Karai who sliced her side. She shivered at that thought and touched the scar that she'd gotten from that fight. Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and kissed her head in reassurance. Roselia smiled and kissed his cheek in gratitude.

Leo carried her from the buildings and along the way, Roselia could see the New York Bay with Liberty Island in the middle of the water. She remembered that terrifying last battle Leo had with Karai who could've gotten him killed using her as bait. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders a little tighter, happy to God in Heaven that he defeated her and they didn't have to worry about her again. Although, to Roselia, it was sad that the older kunoichi had a sad life and a rotten father. If only she'd had a better foster family like Roselia's... She was also grateful to God that He helped her find a new family that taught her better and actually showed her real love.

After a long night of exploring the town, they decided to call it a night and headed back to the lair in the tunnels. Leo told himself that now was a good time to ask her, but then, Roselia had stopped and announced, "Hey, I've got something for you."

"Hmm?"

She pulled out a long blue bracelet that had a few little accessories on them. "This one represents your weapons," she explained showing tiny white katana blades crossing like an 'X', then she showed a little Japanese word, "This means love. And this is someone who has the same name as you." The last thing on the bracelet she showed a white lion that's called Leo just the star constellation. "You are like a lion to me, Leo. You're noble, strong, and a great leader." She put the bracelet on his wrist and he stared at it in complete amazement.

"Roselia...this is..." He looked at her with touched eyes and squeezed her in a tight hug. "The second most wonderful gift you've ever given me."

Roselia blinked at that. "What's the first?" she asked curiously.

"Your heart."

Roselia smiled and returned the hug. As they started walking home again, Leo summoned up the courage and took her hand. "Roselia, there's something I have for you, too..."

"Oh?"

"But...it...it comes with a question," he said hesitantly .

Roselia eyes widened a little, beginning to realize what he was talking about as he knelt down in front of her and pulled out a velvet box, revealing a pearl ring as her birthstone. She gasped in surprise. "Leo..."

"Roselia, you've been the best friend I could've ever asked for, but in all my life, I never thought I'd find a lady as perfect as you. And I know I'm not the guy you've always dreamed of before we met, but I am very grateful for your love as well as lucky and I would be the most grateful and luckiest turtle in the world if...if you'd marry me."

Roselia stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say at first... Then she started to cry.

"Ro?" Leo asked, seeing her tears. He was terrified. Did asking the question really make her that upset? "Ro, I'm sorry, I...

"Don't be sorry," she sniffed. Then she looked at him with a smile which amazed him. "It's just... I can't believe you'd ask me this... It's like...it's like a dream."

"So you mean...?  
"Yes, I'd be more than happy to marry you." She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His eyes were wide with shock at first, but then he closed them and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then, while they were kissing, he opened his eyes slightly and took her hand and slipped the ring which fit perfectly on her right ring finger.

Roselia pulled her face from his to admire the ring and hugged him tightly again. Leo stroked her long auburn hair, not believing that this amazing beautiful woman agreed to be his completely. And Roselia couldn't believe that this magnificent handsome young man asked her to marry him. All their dreams were coming true and they were going to have a very good life together forever.

* * *

(Well, what do you think? Now I'm curious to know, would you all like me to write the wedding for the last chapter would do you like this to be the last chapter? Please give me your comments between now and Sunday. God bless.)


	12. The Bride and Bundle of Joy

**Chapter 12: Here Comes the Ninja Bride & Bundle of Joy**

After the proposal, Leo and Roselia have been working for months to make plans for the wedding and what seemed like forever yet at the same time, felt for a week, the day of tying the knot arrived.

They wanted to get married at Casey's grandma's old farmhouse because there was a lot more room and it was a lot more secluded also. Their friends, Usagi, who was Leo's best man; Gen, Usagi's rhino friend; Casey's mom and Cousin Sid; Angel, one of bride's maids; Professor Honeycutt as the minister; Leatherhead; the good college Professor from the urban streets and the wedding's pianist, and the Utroms arrived.

Roselia was with April who was her Maid of Honor getting dressed. Leo, his brothers, Casey, and Master Splinter were already wearing their tuxedos. The Turtles ties matched the colors of their masks. However, Leo's tux was white while his brothers were in black.

Leo was very nervous, at the barn house door, playing with his tie.

"If you tug at your tie any more, you might choke yourself, Leonardo-san," a Japanese voice adviced and Leo turned to see his best rabbit friend Usagi.

Leo sighed deeply and leaned against the door. "I'm...just nervous, Usagi," he confided.

"I understand," Usagi nodded, "A matrimony is a very big step."

"That's not it. It's... Well..." he groaned silently and facepalmed, "What if I can't give her a good life?"

"What do you mean?" Usagi queried.

"Well, think about it, Roselia having a husband who can't live with her on the surface, having to live in the sewer for the rest of her life, and worse, her and I...not having children."

"I see..." Usagi placed a hand on his best turtle friend's shoulder and said softly, "Leonardo, let me ask you: What kind of life did you give to Roselia when you found her alone and homeless years ago?"

"Well...we gave her a new home..." Leo answered.

"And new friends, and a new family, and new hope," Usagi added, grinning and folding his arms. "She had lost everything from what you told me, but you and your brothers and sensei brought light back into her dark, lonely world. You gave her new people to love. I do not think it would matter to Roselia whether or not she lives with you on the surface or underneath a city, as long as she has you to live with. And as for children. Well, Master Splinter adopted you, am I correct?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"And he loves you and your brothers the same way you all love him. It does not take blood to love someone. If you and Roselia really want a child, you can still adopt and love him or her the same way."

"But what if it won't be the same to her?" Leo pressed gently.

"Well, I suppose for a woman like her, giving birth to a child of her own would be very good, but she herself was adopted by all of you and she loves you all as if you are her blood relatives. I'm quite sure she understands that everyone deserves a good family whether or not they're born to them."

Leo took in his friend's words and smiled and nodded. "You're right, I'm sure she does, too."

"And worry not, Leonardo, you and Roselia make an excellent match. And I know you'll be very happy together."

"Thank you, Usagi, your words help."

"What are friends for?"

"Leonardo." The friends turned to see Master Splinter coming up to them. "You should be with your brothers at the other end of the altar. We are about to begin the ceremony."

Leo nodded and walked with Usagi to the other Turtles with Casey and Pro. Honeycutt, everyone turning to the door to see the bridesmaids April and Angel walking to the boys. Then, the professor at the piano played _Here Comes The Bride_ and everyone turned to see Master Splinter escorting Roselia down the altar. When Leo stared in awe, seeing her in a long white gown with pink and blue swirls all over and a veil covering her face and a bouquet of white carnations in her hands.

Once Master Splinter brought her to his eldest son, Leo took her hand, his face red from the sight his bride and both of them faced Pro. Honeycutt who began the speech.

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, who have both proved that love can exist between different species because they know that it is who they are, not what they are that they have found the right partner in each other. Leonardo, do you take this young woman to be your wife in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do," he answered softly.

"And do you, Roselia, take this young man to be your husband?"

"I do," she answered.

Mikey was crying, wiping his tears with the tails of his mask and Donnie patting his shoulder with Raph rolling his eyes yet grinning.

"Then by the power vested in me and by the power of God in Heaven Who watches us here today, I pronounce you turtle and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Leo removed the veil to see her pink powdered face and pink lip gloss looking like a strawberry pastry and kissed her, tasting even sweeter.

Everyone cheered for them and threw rice at them as they walked up the altar together, now husband and wife.

That night, everyone had the party and they all danced happy for their friends who'd been so good to them now wedded. April and Casey danced well, looking as if they had just married themselves, which was going to happen very soon. Of course, Mikey danced, bursting with happiness for his brother and sister-in-law. Donnie danced only a little. Raph? Well, he enjoyed watching Mikey looking like the goofball he always was until his orange-masked pulled him into the spotlight, being encouraged by everyone to dance, much to Raph's resentment, until the red-masked turtle gave in and danced a bit, being applauded by his friends. Of course, he still slapped Mikey for embarrassing him regardless.

Leo and Roselia danced, too. In fact, they sang a duet for a song called _At The Beginning_.

_***We were strangers, starting out on a journey. Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through. Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you.***_

Roselia sang the first line. Leo was a little nervous even though they'd practice together, but with a warm, encouraging smile coming from her, he found the courage to sing.

_***No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected, what you did to my heart. When I lost hope, you were there to remind me this is the start.***_

They danced on the next line, Leo twirling Roselia as they sang.

**_*And life is a road that I wanna keep going. Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.*_**

_***We were strangers on a crazy adventure.***_

_***Never dreaming that our dreams would come true.***_

_***Now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you. And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is a river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever a wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you. I knew there was somebody somewhere like me alone in the dark I knew that my dreams will live on. I've been waiting so long. Nothing's gonna tear us apart. And...life is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowing on.***_

**_*Starting out on our journey.*_**

**_*Life is a road and is a road and I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'. Life is a road, now and forever wonderful journey. I'll be there when the world stops turnin', I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning...with you...*_**

**_*Hmm...*_**

Everyone clapped and cheered for them as they bowed. They all knew that this song suited them well. Two strangers always going on crazy adventures, never expecting to find soul mates inside each other. Now they were on a road where their dreams were coming true with their whole future ahead of them.

They both slipped away from the crowd to find a quiet spot by the lake not far from the others to talk in private. As they stared at the moon's reflection in the water that sparkled from the luminous evening light.

"Leo, what do you suppose our new life will be like for us?" Roselia asked, breaking the silence.

Leo thought for a moment and said, "I don't know." He smiled put a hand on her shoulder. "But I guess that'll make our new crazy adventure all the more fun."

Roselia smiled back and held his hand, both turning back to look at the lake, wondering what all sorts of exciting things going to come their way.

* * *

_Two years later..._

After Leo and Roselia married, they spend the few years training as always and keeping the city safe. Of course they remained with Master Splinter and the younger Turtles. Then one day, Roselia fell ill and threw up. Donnie checked her up and found out she was going to have a baby.

Everyone was completely shocked. No one expected her to have a baby...with a mutant turtle at least. Donnie theoried that since Leo's a mutant, he was able to help a human female have a child. He constantly checked on the fetus and kept reassuring the baby was healthy. In fact, nine months after the discovery, the baby was ready to be born.

Roselia was holding Leo's hand who was coaching her as she was grunting with pain from the contradictions with Donnie and April helping and Casey, sensei, and the boys waiting outside.

"Come on, Ro, you can do it," Leo encouraged, "Just one more hard push."

Ro nodded, and summoned the strength to bring the baby into the world and suddenly heard crying and then her head fell down exhaustion.

Leo stroked her hair making her smile. "How...how is it?" she asked.

April was cleaning it up, wrapping it in a cloth.

"Congratulations, you guys, you've got a healthy baby girl," Donnie announced.

April handed the little girl to Roselia whose strength was slowly coming back at the sight of the wonderful life that she and Leo created together. Her head was covered in auburn fuzz, the same color as her mother's and her eyes were chocolate brown like her father's.

"Oh, Leo, she's beautiful," Roselia said, crying with joy.

Leo nodded in agreement, not only happy that she was healthy, but that she was human. Not that he wouldn't love her if she had a shell, but because her half-turtle genes didn't affect her body at all, sparing the possibility of being physically uncomfortable all her life.

"What should we call her?" Leo asked.

"I was thinking Kiki," Roselia said, "Kiseki means miracle in Japanese because that's the kind of gift she is from God. Take away the 'se' and you get Kiki."

Leo thought about the name and he felt that it suited their daughter very well. "Kiki is the perfect name."

Kiki took a look at her parents who were smiling at her.

"Hi, Kiki," her mother said softly. "It's your mom and dad." Kiki looked from her mother to her father and smiled and cooed. Leo started crying with joy that she knew who her parents were.

"Everyone, come in," Roselia called and they all stepped in to see the new member of the family.

"Oh, my gosh," Mikey gasped, smiling at the sight of his new niece, "Look at her."

"She is definitely a sight for sore eyes," Raph agreed also smiling at Kiki.

"Whoa, would you take a gander at this kid," Casey said, wrapping an arm around April who had already married Casey a year ago. April nodded, holding his fingers and showing their wedding rings, hoping to someday have a child like their friends'.

Master Splinter stepped up to take a closer look at his granddaughter and smiled with pride at how healthy and lovely she was. She looked with confusion at the giant rat, then soon smiled. Splinter shedded a tear and rubbed his paw on her head. "Welcome to the family, my grandchild."

"Kiki, meet your grandfather," Roselia told her daughter, "Your Uncles, Mikey, Raph, and Donnie. And your Aunt April and Uncle Casey."

"Casey's the crazy uncle," Mikey added, making Casey glare at him.

"Takes one to know one, Mikey," Raph leaned in, getting a five from Casey.

"We're not an ordinary family, so you'll never get bored with us," Roselia said to Kiki.

"Yeah, and we're also a loving family. So whenever you need someone, we'll always be there," Leo concluded.

Kiki smiled at her father and her mother knew she wanted to be in his arms.

"Would you like to hold her, Leo?"

Leo nodded and gently took his tiny daughter. Kiki didn't understand that he was a mutant turtle, but of course it didn't matter. She knew that he was her father and that was all she needed to know and she loved him as much as he loved her. Leo could see a lot of her mother in her which made her love her more and kissed her forehead.

Roselia looked at them overflowing with happiness that her life turned up unexpectedly. Being adopted by a mutant family, dating a mutant turtle who became her husband and had a child with him. She knew that this was definitely the start of a new adventure for the three of them.

Leo wrapped an arm around Roselia as they both and everyone else looked happily and lovingly at the little miracle forever known as Kiki, a child blessed by the loving Lord in Heaven.

* * *

(And that's the end of my story. I'm sorry it took me this long, but I thought I'd finish it by Christmas Eve. My little Christmas present from me to you all who'd stood by me to read my story. I thank you all for that and I say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and may God bless all of you.)


End file.
